EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN
by SNIXXJR
Summary: En lo que parece un escenario imposible, ellas encontraron el amor y muchos secretos- brittana, faberry y muchos zombies.
1. prologo

EPILOGO: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Mi nombre es brittany Susan Pierce y así fue como toda mi vida se vino abajo.

"No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo, tal vez la desesperación o el miedo son los que evitan que mis pies se detengan, mis pensamientos viajan entre mi familia y mi propia vida; No tuve tiempo para nada y hoy más que nunca siento que soy una cobarde. Me odio por no ser capaz de enfrentar mis miedos y huir como suelo hacerlo, dejar atrás a mi familia y amigos sin siquiera detenerme a pensar cuando comencé a correr sin entender el porqué de todo, los recuerdos son confusos y retuercen en mi mente de forma un tanto absurda."

Llevo corriendo por lima más de 35 min sin detenerme, tropiezo con algo enseguida me doy cuenta que es mi amiga rachel.

-qué haces corriendo britt- su pregunta es sincera y curiosa, no se imagina lo que está a punto de pasar!

-tenemos que huir rach, que no ves las noticias?...todo comenzó!- mi respuesta solo logro confundirla más.

- Si las vi pero la infección no ha llegado a lima- infección? gran termino para algo tan horroroso.

- Rachel ya está aquí acabo de verla - dije tristemente.

-¿COMO?- dijo un tanto alterada- EXPLICATE BRITT!- no logro emitir sonido alguno, simplemente la abrazo y lloro sin poder controlarlo.

- tranquila britt, cálmate y cuéntame lo que paso- me dijo en un tono tan dulce que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

- Mi hermana estaba de viaje, llego hace unos días, hoy en la mañana se destapo todo, ella estaba enferma no sé cómo paso rachel pero mi papá y mi mamá ya no son los mismos tampoco- caí al suelo sin intentar frenar el llanto que los recuerdos producían en mí.

-tu hermana, en donde se encontraba?- no pude entender si fue una pregunta consiente pues la mirada de rachel era ausente y carente de emociones.

- estaba en Nueva York, terminando unas clases- note enseguida como se puso rígida, comprendí que era porque de alguna manera todos sus sueños de triunfar se habían esfumado al instante... al igual que los míos..

Pasaron varios minutos en los que lo único que pudimos hacer fue abrazarnos, esa sensación de bienestar y calma era característica de rachel, pero como una ves dijo mi mama lo bueno dura poco y rachel se levantó un poco alterada

- BRITT TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS, COMO LOGRASTE SALIR DE TU CASA Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE COMO ELLOS NO SALIERON AUN?- hablo tan rápido que necesite mucha concentración para entenderle.

- salí por la ventana de mi habitación, ellos estaban en el primer piso tratando de controlar a lexy, escuche gritos y cuando me asome por las escaleras pude ver a lexy atacando a mamá, corrí y cerré las ventanas de arriba y cuando logre salir por la mía, cerré la puerta principal y trasera. Pero no durara mucho- dije tristemente.

-COMO LOGRASTE HACER ESO BRITT? bueno no importa porque dices que no durara mucho, digo la infección vino y se va con tu hermana ¿no es así?- dijo rachel con su mirada de niña queriendo salir de una pesadilla.

- NO RACHEL NO ENTIENDES, MI HERMANA LLEGO CON EL RESTO DE COMPAÑEROS DE SU CLASE a esta hora ya deben haber más de 20 infectados- rachel reacciono ante mis palabras, me tomo de la mano y juntas corrimos hacia su casa.

_**CASA DE LOS BERRY 9:30 AM**_

- papasss? donde están?- rachel parecía desesperada, el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos eso era algo evidente incluso para mí que estaba en estado de shock.

- rachel, que pasa cariño?- pregunto Hiram llegando a la habitación de la mano de Leroy.

-papas la infección, los padres de britt, lexy, sus compañeros, Nueva York - rachel estaba hiperventilando.

- Ya lo sabemos cariño, no queríamos asustarte pero ya tenemos todo listo para la huida- dijo Leroy con su tono de calma absoluta, esto si logro molestarme.

- tenemos equipada la van de tu abuelo y solo faltabas tú, rachel es hora de que conozcas un secreto- dijo Hiram tratando de sonar tierno.

- Tu papa y yo estamos en un grupo de investigación especial de la infección en lima, hay un laboratorio en cuarentena al que debemos llegar cuanto antes- dijo Leroy mirando fijamente a rachel.

- yo solo espero que podamos ayudar a nuestros amigos con eso, luego hablaremos con más calma- rachel parecía ausente, su mirada no reflejaba nada y eso me preocupaba, tomo su celular y marco rápidamente algún numero- Finn kurt está contigo?- solo escuche el sonido de la vos de finn en el otro lado del celular de rachel- llama a todos los chicos del glee club tenemos que reunirnos- finn sonaba alterado- QUE QUE?! FINN NO ENTRES EN CONTACTO CON ELLOS, SOLO VENGAN HACIA AQUI Y EVITEN A CUALQUIER SOSPECHOSO- rachel cerro su teléfono y una lagrima corrió por su rostro

- la infección ataca más rápido de lo que creímos- sin esperar respuesta volvió a marcar a su celular- PUCK CON QUIEN ESTAS?- el chico respondió lo más rápido que pudo- QUEDENCE DONDE ESTAN, EVITEN CUALQUIER CONTACTO CON GENTE EXTRAÑA EN CUESTION DE MINUTOS ESTAREMOS CON UDS- rachel no termino de hablar cuando tocaron la puerta corrí a abrir, eran finn, kurt y Blaine todos con un morral en hombros.

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA- grito Hiram desde el garaje.

- ¿que dijo puck?- le susurre a rachel.

- están todos los del glee club reunidos, no hay señales de sus padres, están asustados y en la escuela- un escalofrió paso por mi espalda al escuchar su respuesta un tanto robótica.

- rararachel podemos ir contigo?- pregunto kurt con ese miedo en sus ojos por una negativa de rachel o sus padres

-claro que sii vamos ya- dijo Leroy

Todos subimos a la van de los padres de rachel, no sé como pero tenía rejas en las ventanas y un pico en la punta de la camioneta, su estilo era militar y agresivo, no era el estilo berry eso era seguro!

El tiempo transcurría y en mi mente solo están los recuerdos de aquel día, deje caer unas cuantas lagrimas por mis papas y mi hermana, pero ahora entiendo que no hay tiempo para debilidad, tengo que sobrevivir no entiendo muy bien porque pero una fuerza surge de mi interior evitando más miedos o suposiciones al futuro, ES EL DESTINO por eso estoy aquí y voy a cumplir lo que sea que tengo que hacer.

-llegamos- dijo Leroy con un tono de vos carente de vida.

-y ¿ahora? ¿Cómo entramos?- dijo rachel

- tengo una idea- susurre a rachel

-...- todos me miraron sorprendidos de mi actitud, pero no me importo no había tiempo para dudas, ni mucho menos reproches por creerme estúpida ni miedo ni recuerdos, ya lo había decidido brittany Susan Pierce no tiene pasado, iba a aprovechar esta descarga de adrenalina y frialdad todo el tiempo que durara.

-donde están exactamente- dije fríamente a rachel que seguía mirándome sorprendida

-en el salón de coros- que predecibles, fue lo único que paso por mi cabeza

-porque no rodeamos la escuela y rompemos la ventana del coro- dije y para mi sorpresa Leroy asintió y encendió la van.

- quienes están exactamente - pregunto Hiram a rachel

- puck, sam, tina, mike, mercedes, sugar artie y rory- dijo una ausente rachel

-bien, ¿CHICOS ME ESCUCHAN?- grito Hiram

-siii- gritaron todos los chicos

-ALEJENSE DE LA VENTANA- sin decir más el pico trasero de la camioneta golpeo la ventana abriendo un agujero de gran tamaño.

-SUBAN- dijo Leroy, todos subieron sin chistar, la van era amplia y todos encontraron su lugar rápidamente.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la van, luego de unos minutos las conversaciones casuales entre los chicos empezaron a sonar en forma de murmullo en mis oídos, rachel me miraba expectante, sin saber porque le extendí la mano para consolar su miedo, su cara se trasformó en un extraño poema pero no la culpo esta situación me había llevado a despertar a una nueva (y temporal) brittany que no le temía a nada, y rápidamente consolé a rachel para volver a mis propios pensamientos.

_**LABORATORIO DE LIMA 11:30 AM (situación santana)**_

_- _Por fin llegaron chicas, las estábamos esperando, mi nombre es William- dijo con un tono serio pero cortes.

-aquí estamos, solo díganos cuál es la emergencia- respondí con toda serenidad.

- lima está infectada y su superior dijo que eran uno de los mejores equipos de seguridad del país- dijo will un poco serio.

- si si como sea - hablar de mi inexistente pasado y de como soy una de las mejores agentes especiales es algo realmente doloroso.

- está en lo cierto William pero aquí no estamos para alabarnos mutuamente sino para actuar- respondió quinny mi mejor amiga desde que toda esta mierda comenzó...

- solo estamos esperando el arribo de los berry para continuar la investigación y darles mejor las instrucciones a seguir, las asignaron a lima asique espero no repetirles QUE SU OBLIGACION ES PROTEGER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS que se encuentran aquí, las que pudimos evacuar...- dijo tristemente will

- no lo tendrá que repetir, los protegeremos - dijo quinn inmediatamente.

Nos retiramos sin decir nada más, quinn me miro expectante como pidiendo respuestas.

-que te ocurre santana?- dijo en tono dulce

- nada es solo que, no me gusta ser una persona de nada- dije sin saber cómo explicar mi dilema.

-¿persona de nada?- dijo quinn confundida

- si quinn, no sé de dónde vengo, ni en donde estaba, ni mis padres ni nada soy gente de nada como tú- dije de forma grosera y señalándola con el dedo, quinn solo asintió.

- nos tenemos la una a la otra, somos especiales no nacimos san, nos crearon no lo olvides- dijo quinn en forma maternal – y que buen dramatismo manejas señalándome- reía disimuladamente.

- si si a veces me gustaría tener un pasado en vez de etas habilidades - dije gruñona pero sonriente.

- bueno ya no más san, enfócate y no llenes de dudas tontas a todo el escuadrón- dijo mirando a su alrededor

Asentí, llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, la compartí con quinn como era lo usual.

Sin nada más que hacer mi mente divago hasta el comienzo de todo...


	2. capitulo 1: reconocimiento

_**CAPITULO 1: RECONOCIMIENTO.**_

_**CAMINO A LABORATORIO SPELFEBLET 11:40 AM**_

Había pasado un buen rato desde que salimos de lima sin mirar atrás, recuerdo muy bien la última imagen que me lleve de lima, gente sangrando y caminando sin sentido con los ojos grises, ojos que no demuestran la más mínima humanidad de nada ni nadie.

Una vos grave me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos...

- britt amor no te preocupes más, estoy aquí para ti- lo mire con fastidio, con mi antigua yo se había ido a tomar un descanso y con ella también mi amor por él, no puedo explicarlo solo paso y ahora no creo poder estar con el más tiempo, la relación ya había presentado ciertos problemas y creo que es tiempo de dejarla aquí, sin contar los zombies claro.

-artie no me llames así, siento lo que voy a decir pero esto se acabó espero lo entiendas y no insistas… necesito estar sola- artie me miro pálido, era un buen chico pero algo en mí ya no sentía nada por el solo la necesidad de alejarlo... lo más pronto posible, era mejor si solo me tenía que preocupar por mí.

-pero pero pero ¿qué?- artie tartamudeaba sin sentido

-pero nada artie lo que escuchaste ahora aléjate! - mi vos sonaba fría y sin sentimientos el chico solo se alejó sin decir nada...

Luego de media hora de camino por fin divisamos el laboratorio de lima, en la entrada los señores berry hablaban con el superior por teléfono minutos después nos dieron paso.

Llegamos y parqueamos la van para luego dirigirnos por un largo pasillo hacia una habitación llena de cuartos de cristal, o eso pensaba hasta que comprobé que era más denso y resistente.

Minutos después llego un señor alto y de cabellos castaños saludo a los señores berry y nos miró a todos extrañado.

-familia berry que gusto, y estos adolescentes quiénes son?- el señor siguió una conversación de cortesía con los berry mientras yo detallaba la habitación con tanta curiosidad, pasaron los minutos y cuando me di cuenta nos estaban separando uno por uno dentro de las habitaciones de cristal.

- TENEMOS QUE ESTAR SEGUROS DE QUE NO ESTAN INFECTADOS- dijo el hombre de manera seria

- quien es ud?- pregunto rachel

- soy wiliam shuster- dijo inmediatamente el hombre

- AHORA TODOS SEGUID DE MANERA INDIVIDUAL A LA CAMARA- dijo will de manera autoritaria los primeros fueron los berry, que los llenaron de luces rojas provenientes de la cámara, luego de unos segundos una voz robótica dijo que no había peligro de infección, ellos asintieron y se separaron de nosotros en dirección al laboratorio, no sin antes prometerle a rachel que todo estaría bien.

- ES TU TURNO RUBIA- dijo uno de los ayudantes de will

- AGENTE CONTAMINANTE 0%, PELIGRO DENEGADO

- bien ya son todos, felicidades y bienvenidos a SPELFEBLET

- gracias - respondimos en unísono

El camino a las habitaciones fue confuso, todo era confuso parecía que bajábamos hacia otro piso pero cómo? es decir el laboratorio estaba debajo de nosotros?

me toco compartir habitación con rachel, era mi mejor amiga, o algo así la verdad no era tan sociable, solo amigable me llevaba bien con todos pero de ahí a ser amigos no, así que como todo en mi vida, me resultaba muy confuso.

- todo estará bien- le dije a rachel que parecía preocupada

- lose es solo que estoy confundida- lo entendía yo estaba igual

- nada de eso diva, estamos juntas y estaremos bien- dije sin pensar realmente esta situación ya me aburría no tenía disposición para consolarla, tenía suficiente con migo misma.

Después de un rato rachel se quedó dormida dejándome a mí en calma para envolverme en un cálido sueño también.

_**LABORATORIO SECCION RESTRINGIDA ESCUADRON ALFA (santana)**_

Seguía pensando en como comenzó todo, por lo menos para mí solo pensarlo o recordarlo resultaba agotador y confuso todo al mismo tiempo.

Quinn tenía razón la primera vez que abrí los ojos estaba llena de cables por todos lados, en un cuarto blanco sin salidas... mi único consuelo era la hermosa rubia que tenía al lado ella sería mi apoyo, al igual que yo estaba en la misma situación.

Recuerdo también a unos hombres que nos liberaron de la presión de los cables, el dolor se fue y solo quedo esa sensación de vacío... intente recordar con todas mis fuerzas pero en ese momento descubrí que no tenía pasado o por lo menos ese pasado ya no lo recordaba.

Me dejaron en una habitación con la rubia de ojos verde olivo, mire mi muñeca tenía algo colgando decía _**SANTANA 001**_, que significaba, millones de preguntas cobraron sentido pero luego de un rato mi mente se relajó olvidando todo.

La rubia miraba su muñeca también, mi curiosidad gano la batalla y termine por preguntarle

- ¿qué dice?- dije en tono tímido, ella me sonrió y dijo

-_** QUINN 002-**_dijo y suspiro - supongo que soy quinn- sonrió tímidamente

- santana- respondí casi al instante

- no me gusta, te diré san- dijo instantáneamente, sonreí ante su aclaración.

Pasamos semanas entrenando, no sé bien para que, tampoco sé cómo es posible que mueva cosas con la mente, o que a quinn le salga fuego por las manos, no sé bien cómo puedo sentir la amenaza sin que pueda verla solo la sentía y eso nos ayudaba a ganar los simulacros y quien sabe cuántas cosas más que ni nosotras mismas podemos predecir.

Todos estaban muy felices con nuestras habilidades, pasaba el tiempo y quinn y yo seguíamos descubriendo cosas.

Teníamos más fuerza que cualquiera, éramos hábiles y rápidas.

Me gustaba sentirme poderosa pero a la vez sentía que mi fragilidad me delataba y el miedo se apoderaba de mi mente, solo mi mente porque mi cuerpo seguía respondiendo ante los ataques programados de nuestros creadores.

Quinn y yo éramos las únicas con estas habilidades, éramos las elegidas, las que tuvieron el desarrollo perfecto, el resto eran chicos entrenados fuertemente para la batalla, por lo menos en este escuadrón.

Siempre hablaban de batallas e infecciones que nunca habíamos visto, hasta ahora claro.

Recuerdo muy bien las palabras del comandante redcliff _" ultimo simulacro, espero que sobrevivan" _sin más aviso nos encerraron en un circuito un poco bizarro y aterrador, tome la mano de quinn y empezamos a caminar.

Escuchábamos gritos y disparos, cargamos nuestra arma que casi nunca utilizábamos y emprendimos camino, sentía la amenaza cada vez más cerca.

A lo lejos vimos una criatura extraña, parecía una persona pero su piel y ojos nos dieron la certeza de que por lo menos AHORA no era humano, trato de mordernos pero se llevó un balazo en su brazo, quinn sentía miedo y yo también pues era lógico, éramos súper y todo pero nunca habíamos visto nada como eso.

La criatura se levantó de nuevo me gire y golpee tan fuerte su cabeza que esta giro 180° dejándolo muerto.

De casi 300 agentes entrenados quedamos por lo menos 150.

Nos dividieron en secciones, a petición de ambas nos asignaron a quinny y a mí en un mismo escuadrón, nos dividieron por todo el mundo junto con otros escuadrones entrenados en distintas partes del pais tratando de limpiar el desastre que era este ahora.

Quinn se despertó y me miro detalladamente

- en que piensas - la mire y sin temor dije la verdad

- en nuestro "origen"- reímos ante las palabras y sin tiempo para disfrutar el momento una vos en alto parlante nos sacó de nuestro buen momento.

- _SON LAS 12 PM DIRIGIRCE A LA SALA COMEDOR PARA EL ALMUERZO-_quinn me miro en realidad teníamos hambre.

_**SALA COMEDOR LABORATORIO 1 PM**_

Rachel y yo nos dirigimos a la sala comedor por nuestro almuerzo, había una gran cantidad de gente y siento alegría de saber que no estamos solos ante esta amenaza y que algunos sí pudieron lograrlo, y ahí está la nostalgia que tanto temía, mis padres por desgracia no pudieron lograrlo y es obvio que esto fragmenta mi alma, la parte que se quedó encerrada con ellos en esa casa y la que está aquí compartiendo con todos los sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia.

- tu almuerzo rubia- dijo la cocinera una señora de edad que se veía un poco amargada

- gracias- conteste gentilmente mientras seguía a rachel hacia nuestra mesa, estaban todos los chicos del coro

- que tal su habitación- decía finn a sam

- bien es cómoda y espaciosa...- no seguí prestando atención solo me medique a comer.

La puerta se abrió de repente y con sigo entraron unos jóvenes extraños que tenían una ramera que decía escuadrón alfa, todos pasaron desapercibidos menos esas dos jóvenes un tanto raras, no sé porque pero rachel también miraba atónita, es decir no puedes entrar a una cafetería llena de gente asustada observando todo como si fuera tu primera vez en una sala comedor debajo de la tierra… o esperen si lo era! Igual no les quita lo extrañas e increíblemente atractivas.

Una era alta y rubia con mechones rosas de pelo corto, sexy como ninguna pero a la ves seria y distante, vi a rachel seguirla con la mirada pero mi atención no fue mucha pues me encontré con una morena de ojos chocolate que seguía a la rubia muy de cerca, ellas recogieron su almuerzo bajo la atenta mirada de rachel y la mía.

Las dos alzaron la vista y por un momento algo raro paso, ellas nos miraban fascinadas; cuando nuestras miradas congeniaron rápidamente un color rojizo crecía por mis mejillas asique decidí apartar la mirada, observe a rachel que estaba igual que yo pero porque? Que tan especiales podían ser aquellas chicas? O era por la pena que nos causaba solo estar ahí?

Ellas por el contrario acabaron de almorzar y pude ver como las dos se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones dirigiéndonos una última mirada de complicidad, decidí hablar con rachel pues sabía que ella también estaba en un pensamiento parecido pues también las había observado todo el almuerzo *acosadoras*

- rach quienes eran esas- dije en casi un susurro

- no se britt pero son hermosas- me respondió y luego se ruborizo, creo que no quería responderme eso- parecen sacadas de una de las películas de twilight – dijo colocando un dedo en su quijada.

- lose y son de un escuadrón o algo así- dije para que ella supiera que a mi también me habían gustado

- que nos pasa britt - dijo con cara de confusión.

- no sé pero quiero conocerlas- dije y me levante de la silla- vamos?- rachel me miro confundida y se levantó también – y exactamente que vamos a hacer rubia maravilla?- dijo rachel siguiéndome a través del comedor, salimos en busca de respuestas pero solo encontramos problemas o eso creímos cuando tropezamos con un hombre alto con la placa de comandante colgada en su pecho.

- SEÑORITAS CAMINEN CON CUIDADO- dijo y nosotras solo asentimos

- ya que están por aquí sin nada que hacer y cómo próximamente vamos a separar a los sobrevivientes en grupos de colaboración voy a asignarlas a uds a un grupo ya mismo- dijo serio, solo lo miramos y esperamos su decisión

- tomen este papel y diríjanse al pabellón de investigación- nos entregó el papel y siguió su camino.

- grupo de investigación aquí vamos- dije en tono divertido mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro destino- los planes de investigadoras profesionales tendrán que esperar rach.

_**GRUPO DE INVESTIGACION 2 PM**_

-San que hacemos aquí?- pregunto quinn aburrida

- quinny tenemos que hablar con holly- dije sin ningún interés

- viste las chicas del comedor- dijo quinn sin pensarlo – es decir estaban mirándonos.

- si las vi - dije recordando aquella rubia de ojos azules como el cielo- lo cierto es que me llamaron mucho la atención – dije sin pensar, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación sobre gustos es decir, somos unas criaturas creadas o modificadas Dios sabe cómo y casi nunca estuvimos interesadas en nada que no fuera luchar y entrenar, excepto claro algunas misiones de reconocimiento como decía quinn*

- no sé porque pero la castaña me estaba mirando también, era muy linda- dijo quinn inmersa en sus pensamientos

- la castañaa, agg quinn por favor si la rubia era la que se llevaba las miradas- dije sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Q con la ceja levantada..

- asique te gusto la rubia? pensé que era la única rubia de tu vida- dijo en tono de burla y me miro con sus ojos verdes

- eres la única rubia de pelo corto - dije y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Q, creo que ya sabemos hacia donde se inclinan nuestros gustos- dije recordando aquellos días de "reconocimiento" y lo vivido en la cafetería.

- lose lose, san y ahora que aremos? - pregunto vacilante – será normal por estos lares?

- no lose somos como robots quinn ni siquiera sabemos comportarnos ante situaciones así y mucho menos con gente normal o lo que sea que ellas sean y nosotras no- respondí sin ganas

- entonces no está mal explorar un poco más- dijo con esa mirada picara hacia el pasillo enseguida me miro y me pico el ojo, fue entonces cuando llegaron las chicas en cuestión y mis ojos no podían creer que esa rubia fuera tan hermosa definitivamente algo pasaba en mi estómago pues una sensación de bienestar combinada con punzadas fastidiosas me invadió cuando chocamos miradas o lo que sea, desvíe la mirada y empezamos a hablar con holly sin convicción alguna, mirándolas de reojo claro.

- disculpe, señorita holly?- dijo la castaña vacilante mirando a quinn y a holly intermitentemente.

- sí que desean niñas- dijo holly maternalmente.

- el comandante nos mandó hacia aquí- dijo la rubia con seguridad regalándome una sonrisa disimulada y fijando su vita en holly tambien.

- perfecto, ellas son santana y quinn- dijo holly señalando a nuestra dirección.

- mucho gusto - dijo quinn extendiendo su mano a la castaña - soy rachel - dijo la chica

- Quinn- respondió tratando de poner su mejor cara de corderito coqueto, maldita sea que no tiene vergueza?

- brittany - dijo la rubia y rápidamente extendí mi mano- un gusto soy santana- dije con una sonrisa, SANTANA AMABLE NO ALGO DEBE ESTARME PASANDO enseguida borre la sonrisa y mire a quinn que estaba en la misma situación, las dos éramos serias y ahora de la nada éramos amables y risueñas?

- bueno santana y quinn vinieron por ayudantes, aquí están ahora si me disculpan- holly se marchó.

- asistentes para que- pregunto rachel

- solo síguenos enana- respondí con fastidio mi mirada choco con la de la rubia y entendí que no le había gustado mi forma de tratar a su diminuta amiga y lo mismo pensó quinn mientras caminábamos hacia el laboratorio

- por hoy no aremos nada, brittany tu trabajaras con santana y rachel con migo, hasta mañana temprano aquí- dijo quinn mientras sonreía a rachel de manera coqueta – mañana se les darán indicaciones más precisas- y solo la mire y me dirigí a brittany - hasta mañana que descanses- dije y sonreí ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa que a partir de hoy sería mi favorita – te lo recomiendo, será un largo día mañana-

- igualmente santana – dijo tocando levemente mi hombro y mirándome a los ojos unos segundos muy lentos, luego de esto siguió caminando como si nada, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada más hacia atrás llamo a rachel que se había quedado embobada mirando a quinn, que sin dudarlo luego de escuchar el llamado la siguió acelerada, dejándome observando su maravillosa y sofisticada salida con una mirada de añoranza que jamás experimente, quería verla de nuevo y no podía esperar a mañana.

**HABITACION (brittany)**

Enserio de donde saque la maldito coraje para despedirme tan sutil y sexymente, es decir vi su cara estaba impactada, espero que sea de manera positiva porque solo superman sabrá cuanto me gusto esa morena, pero esperen un momento! Su mirada no fue para nada desaprobatoria es decir, la deje deseosa y quizás mañana pueda seguir con estos sutiles coqueteos, sin embargo y como siempre rachel interrumpió mi maravillosa charla conmigo misma sobre santana y dijo - britt que fue eso, digo te gusta santana?- dijo rachel mirando hacia la puerta

- puede que si puede que no pero quiero averiguarlo rach- respondí picara

- quinn es tan linda- dijo rach sin pensar – un momento pero yo no soy gay-

- rachel rachel, en cualquier momento te convertirás en un bicornio como yo, ya te puedo ver el cuerno y todo- respondí mirándole la cabeza detalladamente – sip, no me equivoco contigo, quinn te gusta.

- brittany puede que tengas razón – respondió mirando hacia la nada – ahora a dormir, entre más rápido sea mañana, mejor.

Esa fue la primera vez que dormí queriendo averiguar que me depara para el futuro, con una chica, ESA CHICA.


	3. Capitulo 2: todo listo, hoy es el día

_**HABITACIONES EN CUARENTENA 11:30 PM**_

Estaba corriendo, sin parar, sin pensar, sin cansancio, solo corría y corría a través de las calles desoladas de lima, no me importo en lo más mínimo ver los cuerpos de gente conocida tirados en el suelo tratando de alcanzarme, no distinguía las cosas que me rodeaban, y tampoco me interesaba mucho definirlas simplemente estaba asustada y ahí fue cuando la vi, sentada en el único punto iluminado de lima, tenía su mirada puesta en mí y yo solo corría tratando de alcanzarla, era tan hermosa, su piel chocolate y esos grandes ojos del mismo color …era tan apetecible y sexy al mismo tiempo, ahora estaba desesperada en tenerla en mis brazos, que me salvara del horror y muy en el fondo sabía que ella era mi única salida, seguí corriendo y cuando llegue me miró fijamente y , sin preguntar nada desapareció… me retorcí de dolor algo me golpeo y con esto todo se volvió oscuro haciéndome despertar…

-AHHHH- grite sin contener las emociones vividas en mi sueño

- que pasa brittany- dijo rachel en tono alerta, desde que todo esto comenzó rachel estaba más alerta que nunca, yo diría que paranoica.

- solo fue un mal sueño- dije sin convicción recordando el dolor que sentí al verla desaparecer de mi vida completamente y dejándome a la deriva…

- está bien igual ya tenemos que levantarnos, ven vamos a desayunar- dijo rachel y de pronto note porque las dos estábamos tan nerviosas, hoy era el día en el que íbamos a definir nuestro destino literalmente.

Llegamos al comedor y en cuestión de minutos estábamos devorando una pasta que nos brindaba proteínas, no era apetecida como opción numero 1 pero la comíamos por falta de semillas, había escuchado que aun las expediciones no habían comenzado, rachel casi vomita y nose como yo no lo hice, tal vez mi mente estaba perdida en esos ojos chocolate que me observaban a distancia….

_**LABORATORIOS, CEDE PRINCIPAL PREPARACION PARA LA EXPEDICION! (santana) 9:30 AM**_

Desperté con una sensación de calma en mi cuerpo, también estaba un poco ansiosa, hoy era el día de ver a esa hermosa rubia que robo mi sueño, todavía sigo confundida de cómo yo santana sentía este tipo de cosas por una simple rubia, pero así era no se bien que siento tampoco es como si fuera como los terrícolas dicen amor pero lo que si tengo certeza es de sentir a un millón de abejas raspando mi estómago pero de buena forma… ya se tampoco soy buena con las metáforas debería ser algo de flores o pájaros cantando pero vamos soy santana no tengo ese tipo de imaginación.

- otra vez pensando en cómo fastidiar a holly, desde que llegamos no haces sino llevarle problemas santana!- me dijo quinn con un tono de burla

- cuál es el problema, si a ti también te encanta hacer rabiar a holly- dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

- nerviosa no?- me dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme

- no puedo mentirte Q, nose que me pasa!- dije con un tono de vergüenza y la mirada en el piso.

- tranquila S, yo estoy igual esas chicas logran ponernos los nervios de punta, creo que no es normal, deberíamos consultar con alguien sobre esto- dijo con esperanza en sus ojos – aunque se siente jodidamente bien sin saltar lo extraño de todo claro esta…- no seguí escuchando a quinn pues ellas estaban paradas en la puerta observándonos, quinn se puso a hablar con ellas de lo que era esta sección del refugio o así era como yo lo veía, algo extraño paso por mi corazón cuando caí en cuenta lo que era exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer aquí!

No podía ponerla en peligro suficiente era con tener que ir con quinn a lima, y más ahora que debe estar echo un desastre con tanto infectado, además ella es tan frágil (a mi parecer, en realidad no la conozco muy bien) y delicada como carajos va a empuñar un arma para defenderse? No! definitivamente tenía que hacer algo ya que mi estupidez existencial al fin me deja pensar algo coherente cuando estoy cerca de ella.

- Pues eso es lo que hacemos aquí, así que empecemos el entrenamiento, la primera excursión es dentro de unos días- dijo quinn observando la reacción de rachel, que solo asentía del impacto de la noticia.

- es necesario llevar armas? No me gustan, mi mama dice que con cada disparo matas a una familia de hadas – la mire fascinada no podía creer que aparte de linda y delicada fuera tan ingenua de una manera tan cautivante y perfecta, enseguida se dio cuenta de sus palabras y dirigió su mirada al suelo…

- es necesario britt, lo siento pero es por tu seguridad estoy segura que las hadas sabrán que mueren por una causa justa- britt como carajos soy tan confianzuda estoy apenada pero es extraño ahora como me mira, parece que mi sutil coqueteo está funcionando, un momento estoy coqueteando? Y que fue eso de las hadas? Enserio santana no te conozco.

- eeestatata bien dijo mirándome fijamente, fue cuando rachel tosió y nos sacó de nuestra competencia de miradas – aclarado el tema de las hadas entonces- dijo, maldita sea como una joven tan pequeña puede ser tan fastidiosa es decir donde guarda todo eso , parece froddo versión mujer no falta sino que valla en busca del anillo, ok no.

El entrenamiento comenzó, quinn les enseñaba el manejo de armas, ella es mejor con las de fuego a mi parecer creo que las espadas, chuchillos, navajas y cualquier objeto corto punzante son un poco más interesantes a la hora de acabar con esas cosas, puedes dejar más tu sello o marca personal es como si el que lo hiciera así implantara un estilo, sin embargo ver a brittany tan seria pero ingenua y un poco atolondrada me hace pensar cuál de las dos personalidades es la verdadera britt, digo en un momento esta seria y centrada en su trabajo, es fría y calculadora hasta egoísta pero hay otras ocasiones en las que es dulce, tierna y sus comentarios dejan entrever como extraña a su familia, quiero conocerla brindarle mi apoyo que sepa que no está sola y que no lo estará nunca más o tanto como mi sistema operativo deje de funcionar, desde que la conocí mi corazón se acelera con sus ocurrencias y se detiene cuando me mira porque? No lo entiendo bien pero quiero averiguarlo a su lado…y eso que van solo 2 días (solo digo) pero así es como actúa tu mente cuando conoces a alguien especial.

Pasaron 3 días llenos de risas y conocimientos, tiempo que paso volando por la compañía tan agradable que resultaba el solo estar alrededor de estas chicas… bueno más de brittany-, Ya era hora de nuestra primera expedición en busca de víveres y objetos personales, me siento nerviosa quiero que esto termine lo más rápido posible dejándolas en una sola pieza, es tan importante cumplir la misión? Tanto como para arriesgarlas a ellas?

_**DIA DE LA EXCURSION 8:30 AM (brittany)**_

Hoy es el día, el día en el que me enfrentare a mi pasado, volver a lima no sé cuánto me afecte esto, y si veo a mis padres, amigos, y si mi gato intenta matarme? Ya no tiene suficiente con dejarme sin cena?… tengo miedo y no quiero que piense que soy una cobarde además con todo esto de la expedición he tenido que lidiar con la vieja brittany, pensé haber superado esa etapa de rubia tonta, ahora quería ser un robot sin emociones pero no puedo no puedo, tengo tantas cosas con que lidiar, mi familia muerta, mi gatito regordete, lo que me pasa con santana que aun nose que es pero me gusta, nose que hacer y esto me esta matanto por dentro…

-PREPARENCE ESCUADRON ALFA, ESTA ES LA HORA TENEMOS QUE HACERLO BIEN, ENTREMOS Y SALIMOS AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR LOS SEPARAREMOS EN GRUPOS DE BUSQUEDA NOS DIRIJIMOS AL CENTRO, PONGANCE LOS TRAGES AISALANTES Y EQUIPEN MUY BIEN SUS ARMAS- grito quinn en un tono autoritario a lo lejos vi a rachel mirarla con adoración.

Estamos listos- escuche gritar a todo el escuadrón, mi corazón se aceleró y solo pude observar a la morena que me roba el sueño ella me miro y sonrió como si quisiera darme fuerzas, me dirigí lentamente a recoger mi trague y armas, dentro del bolsillo había una nota

"si estas durmiendo mándame tus sueños"

"si estas riendo mándame tus sonrisas"

"si estas llorando mándame tus lágrimas"

"si tienes miedo, mira a tu alrededor me encontrare en las sombras esperando por ti"

Att: A FRIEND.

Sonreí al ver la nota y supe que hoy iba a ser un día interesante…

_**5 MINUTOS PARA LA EXPEDICION (quinn)**_

5 jodidos minutos faltaban para emprender el viaje hacia lima, a decir verdad los últimos 3 días fueron demasiado intensos, rachel habla mucho y si seguimos con esto de la sinceridad creo que cuando lo hace no respira.. pero aun así es el ser más adorable que he visto, es tan enana que podría meterla en mi bolsillo y realizar toda la misión por mi cuenta, pero bueno no creo que ella acceda, a veces se pone en plan "soy independiente y fuerte quinn" como me lo menciono cuando trate de explicarle como evadir exitosamente a las criaturas que nos esperan y sin querer mencione que tal vez solo debía correr si algo salía mal, definitivamente a ella le gusta tener el control y eso me resulta interesante.

Hola- me susurro desde un punto localizado a mis espaldas, eso me hizo sonreír

Hey rachel, preparada? – pregunte observándola, me resultaba adorable tener que bajar tanto la mirada para verla y prestarle toda mi atención.

Eso creo, solo quería saludarte…. Buenos días- dijo mirando al piso, cuando crees que alguien no puede ser más tierno pues explotan en miles de corazoncitos a tu alrededor.

Buenos días..- dije tomando su mano y depositando un pequeño caramelo que logre robar de la bolsa de reserva de santana, este gesto pareció gradarle pues me sonrió gentilmente.

Gracias, hace días no veía una golosina como esta- su sonrisa fue interrumpida por una muy sarcástica santana…

Lista para pitufi-irnos rachel? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y observándonos – muévete, el comandante necesita los novatos- dicho esto rachel salió corriendo en dirección al comandante

Lo de los pitufos era necesario?- puede que resulte extraño pero santana y yo hemos escuchado y visto ciertas cosas en nuestros tiempos de ocio y "conocimiento" en fin.

Era totalmente necesario Q, ese enano trata de robarte tu alma- dijo mirándome seriamente

Eso sería extraño pero grandioso- dije observándola a la distancia- puede que sea totalmente suya-

Okay? Asqueroso- dijo con señas de querer vomitar…

Tu como vas con britt?- pregunte para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación de mi vida y centrarlo en ella.

Bien, le he dejado una notita y parece que ya la encontró a juzgar como me mira- dijo desviando su cara sonrojada

Con que notitas? Interesante, y porque no le hablas?- pregunte, eso sería lo más lógico no?

No quiero distraerla más de la cuenta, ni distraerme más de la cuenta… es algo que solo ella logra y suficiente tengo con que sea mi pareja de expedición-

Ok creo que te entiendo… no he sido tan fuerte como tú al parecer- respondí pensativa

Ya es hora quinn por favor te pido que te concentres, si algo sale mal…- guardo silencio dejando la frase a la deriva – solo concéntrate- termino por decir y ajustar su traje negro al cuerpo.

Ya todo estaba listo para partir, esperemos que la suerte el día de hoy este de nuestra parte' …


	4. Capitulo 3: Recuerdos

_**CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS**_

_**PUNTO DE PARTIDA**__** 9 AM (brittany)**_

Sonreí como una tonta por más de 5 minutos, pensar que una simple nota me quitara un poco de miedo y si me regalaría las fuerzas que sin duda voy a necesitar es tan raro, digo es un pedazo de papel pero en él se encuentra lo que necesitaba escuchar o más bien leer, santana está siendo muy especial y creo que me gusta que lo sea, tendré que hablar con ella pero no en este momento, se nota que quiere poner toda su concentración en la misión.

- LISTOS PARA PARTIR, ES HORA!- grita quinn para que todos la escuchen luego de dar por terminada la charla del comandante, ya teníamos puestos nuestros trajes aislantes y una máscara que cubría solo nuestra boca, esto conectaba al interior del traje era un tanto gracioso si hubiera tenido mi set de costura le agregaría un poco de brillo, igual con todos estos accesorios y tubos el traje era extremadamente liviano y de un color negro intenso alcance a pensar que nuestra misión tenía un toque ninja.

Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el centro de lima, el escuadrón se separara en grupos de dos personas para facilitar la entrada y salida, los grupos grandes se dirigirán al alancen de comida…- seguían hablando sin parar pero en mi mente solo estaba la incertidumbre de encontrar a alguien conocido, el centro de lima justo allí quedaba mi casa nose como manejar esta situación…

- Tranquila britt tú y rachel son nuestras asistentes por lo tanto vienen con nosotras- escuche alguien hablar a mi odio, un cosquilleo invadió mi estómago y mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, era extraño pero esta cercanía me era tan familiar como si no fuera la primera vez, no me dio ni tiempo para contestarle cuando mi cuerpo y mi corazón estuvieron más calmados y mi respuesta estaba en proceso ella se encontraba al lado de quinn dando órdenes, sonreí al saber que ella me cuidaría y que iba a estar con migo en lo que yo más temía, lima, el pasado, mis padres…

_**CAMINO A LIMA, ESCUADRON ALFA 10:30 AM (santana)**_

Nos dirigíamos a lima en varios vehículos, eran necesarios teníamos que cargarlos completamente para no repetir este proceso tan seguido no solo por comodidad sino por seguridad, fue mi idea en un intento por alejar a la dulce rubia del peligro inminente que representa lima ahora, luego de unos minutos de viaje divisamos lima la imagen que proyectaba era tan aterrador como triste, infectados por todos lados, la desolación que presentaba era tan aterradora que decidimos seguir de largo para asegurar el peligro…

-EL PERIMETRO ES SEGURO, SOLO TIENE UNA HORA, CADA GRUPO TIENE SUS RESPECTIVAS INSTRUCCIONES, LLEVEN CON UDS LO NECESARIO, EVITEN CONTACTO CON LOS INFECTADOS Y SUERTE- quinn siempre había sido la autoritaria del escuadrón, yo simplemente era el cerebro detrás de las estrategias – santana, tú vas con britt no?- me pregunto quinn sin interés aparente- RECUERDEN UNA HORA! – grito para los miembros de los demás escuadrones que se estaban disponiendo para marcharse.

- si Q y yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien- dije esperando que esta promesa no quedara solo en palabras

- perfecto, RACHEL BRITTANY vengan- y ahí estaba yo parada al lado de quinn rogando porque todo saliera bien, lima estaba muy inestable sin contar lo peligroso incluso más de lo que yo creía.

-rachel tú me acompañaras hoy, britt tú vas con santana, nuestro perímetro es corto no hay porque preocuparnos, estaremos cerca y cualquier inconveniente procuren comunicarse con los aparatos que les fueron entregados a la salida, recuerden solo situaciones críticas… el sonido de ese aparato puede atraer más criaturas de esas- quinn dio sus últimas ordenes antes de dejarnos solas- lista? – pregunte a britt temerosa de su respuesta

- tengo miedo santy- dijo sin mirarme, santy en sus labios se escuchaba tan lindo, no como cuando quinn se refería a mi con S o san esto era diferente ,bien acabo de descubrir que tengo sentimientos encontrados y eso me pone más nerviosa!

-Tranquila, estamos juntas en esto- dije sin pensar, era claro que no pensaba cuando estaba con la rubia de ojos cielo.

- gracias, oh mira mi antigua casa..- dijo y guardo silencio

-quieres que entremos y saquemos alguna cosa?- dije tratando de reconfortarla

- sería posible?- me miro expectante

- claro es decir, es nuestro perímetro- dije con una sonrisa, que pronto abandono mi cara al ser consciente de lo que significaba su antigua casa, estarían sus padres bien? Ella nunca los menciona y evita hablar de ese tema… Tengo muchas preguntas para cuando regresemos al laboratorio, por ahora la protegeré de cualquier cosa que salga de esa casa.

Sin decir nada agarro fuertemente mi mano, era cálida y sus dedos encajaban a la perfección con los míos como muy pocas veces en la vida suele suceder, llegamos a su casa y nos detuvimos en la puerta, vi como su cuerpo se tensó en el momento en que abrí la puerta, entre primero que ella fijándome muy bien que no corriera ningún tipo de peligro

- sígueme, no hay nadie- dije entrando un poco más a la casa- donde es tu habitación- dije un poco apurada por el peligro que podría significar quedar atrapadas allí.

- arriba, me acompañas?- que si la acompañaba era obvio que no la iba a dejar sola!

- claro britt- nos dirigimos en silencio hacia su habitación, ella empezó a revolver sus cosas en busca de un bolso, la vi guardar varios cuadernos y colores? Tendré que preguntarle para que los quiere, siguió con su tarea creo que en un momento la vi guardar un diario, abrió el closet y la escuche gritar…

- QUE PASA- me gire lo más rápido posible y la vi acurrucada al lado de su armario con los ojos llorosos –que ves?- pregunte con más curiosidad

- es mi gatito- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me miraba- está vivo- dijo y vi una lagrima recorrer su mejilla, en ese momento me incline y la tome de los hombros, para retirarla- déjame mirar si está bien- dije lo más dulce que pude, me agache y mire detenidamente el gato regordete que estaba echado en uno de los espacios vacíos del armario de britt, no tenía síntomas de estar infectado, lo más rápido que pude saque mi equipo para analizarlo siempre llevaba uno con migo por si nos topábamos con sobrevivientes, quinn y yo teníamos unos muy exclusivos y portables, es la ventaja de ser especiales.

Negativo, que bien el gatito de britt no está infectado…

- britt tu gatito está bien- dije dándole la mano- puede que este débil pero si quieres podemos llevarlo a la base- ella solo se limitó a sonreír y de un momento a otro salto a mis brazos.

- gracias gracias gracias santy!- me dijo dando pequeños brincos por toda la habitación, esa escena se me hacía tan tierna, sin perder más tiempo tomo al gato en brazos y nos dirigimos con el resto de sus pertenencias al vehículo, luego de esto emprenderíamos la misión!

- me pregunto cómo les estará hiendo a los demás- dije observando como britt guardaba sus pertenencias, no tuvo tiempo para responder cuando escuché un ruido, saque mis armas y observe atentamente como más de 10 infectados nos rodeaban – britt entra al vehículo- dije y luego de protestar unos segundos decidió hacerme caso- TEN CUIDADO PORFAVOR!- la oí gritar desde adentro, ya no había tiempo para responder tenía que actuar, concéntrate santana hazlo por las dos!

Sin pronunciar más comenzó lo que parecía ser una masacre pues se aproximaban más infectados a la escena, perfecto; todos llegan sin invitación a la fiesta.

-CIERRA LOS OJOS Y ESCONDETE – dije antes de emprender el camino hacia esas horribles cosas, es preferible caminar hacia ellos y no que ellos caminen hacia brittany.

_**CENTRO DE LIMA PERIMETRO B 11:00 AM**_

Camine con rachel más de 5 minutos buscando la bodega elegida por el grupo, su compañía me resultaba un poco alentadora y tranquila, sus comentarios eran muchos por el amor de dios hablaba tanto pero cada palabra que salía de su pequeña boca era correspondida con una de mis sonrisas, extraño pero agradable…

- esta es la bodega quinn?- me dijo mientras nos deteníamos

- si esta es, es mejor que nos apuremos nos queda muy poco tiempo para volver- entramos y al parecer no era una bodega como nosotras imaginábamos, tenía 2 plantas y parecía más bien una casa decidimos investigar para estar seguras

- quinn tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo rachel sujetándome del brazo

-lose pero igual tenemos que entrar- dije tratando de mantenerla lo más cerca de mí que fuera posible, estaba oscuro y la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente!

-QUINN ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS!- dijo rachel con desesperación

- cálmate, vamos por las cosas y luego lidiamos con la salida!- dije sin poder explicarle lo sencillo que era para mí salir de esa bodega, nadie debía conocer de nuestro secreto si no se trataba de alguna ocasión excepcional o si por el contrario nos veían en acción, era otra de las reglas del escuadrón y mejor así pues no sabía cómo rachel lo podría tomar… aunque no contaba con lo que pasaría estando dentro …

- espera quinn, vamos a seguir sin más! No podemos debemos salir de aquí y volver mejor preparadas- dijo rachel a una velocidad increíble

- cálmate rachel! Estaremos bien, tienes que confiar en mí- dije con total seguridad – sea lo que sea que tiene que pasar, pasara así no sea hoy ni mañana, ya estamos aquí y prometo mantenerte segura- con esa promesa empezamos a inspeccionar la bodega.


	5. capitulo 4: verdades a medias

_**Hola a todas las que están leyendo este fic, es la primera vez que paso a saludar y a decirles que si estoy leyendo todo los comentarios que me dejan y me agrada que les esté gustando… estoy actualizando rápidamente porque la espera es algo fastidioso y ahorita tengo tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo, sigan dejando sus comentarios y de nuevo gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leerlo.**_

_**Espero les guste. **_

_**CAPITULO 4: VERDADES.**_

_**CENTRO DE LIMA 11:25 AM (santana)**_

En el momento que la vi esconderse dentro del vehículo, pude sentir menos presión y enfocarme en la pelear a sangre fría, es decir ella era tan inocente y yo solo quería protegerla de todo, el peligro a veces no se presenta de la forma en la que esperas... Para mí que me viera en este estado de frialdad máxima era algo horrible, se cuánto le costó aprender a manejar su arma y pude escucharla hablar con rachel sobre los miedos que le producía matar a algo que estuviera parcialmente vivo! Asique no podía darme el lujo de que observara lo que estaba pasando, con el tiempo quinn y yo descubrimos que para aniquilar completamente un infectado era necesario golpear , disparar o arrancar su cabeza, la mutilación era lo más exagerado con respecto a los ataques usuales pero esta vez solo contaba con mis dos espadas y la pistola que casualmente se quedó en el vehículo con britt, cada vez se acercaban más a nuestro perímetro asique decidí usar una ayuda extra por así decirlo – concéntrate santana- me dije a mí misma cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estábamos solas junto con más de 25 cuerpos de infectados tirados por lo menos a 30 metros de distancia.

Sin embargo fue solo un alejamiento parcial mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a ellos, como dije mantenerlos lejos de brittany era la meta y aunque me tome unos segundos concentrándome logre apartarlos lo suficiente como para que se diera una batalla digna de santana López.

-bueno que esperan- dije cuando frene en seco, no quería estar tampoco tan lejos de mi querida britt-britt – me aburre que sean tan lentos- en el momento en el que dije esto todos parecieron mas enfurecidos o por lo menos eso aparentaban, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca saque mis dos espadas, y espere a que sus cabezas llegaran a ellas, lo raro de todo fue que hace mucho no me enfrentaba sola a este tipo de Matanzas, siempre estaba quinn, mi primer y certero golpe fue a uno de los infectados que se encontraba mas cerca, la fuerza fue tanta que logre desprender totalmente su cabeza y arrojarla por los aires, patadas para apartar a unos cuantos que se encontraban a mi espalda y giros increíbles por los aires, eran los que me ayudaban a estar confiada en que no iba a perder la batalla.

Algunos simplemente eran suspendidos en el aire para darme facilidad de caza, esto me costaba mucho trabajo por lo que decidí hacerlo un poco más manual… luego de unos 13 minutos ya solo habían cuerpos de infectadas mutilados en su mayoría en el suelo, me apresure a limpiar la sangre de mis espadas y guardarlas en su lugar para dirigirme al vehículo donde aguardaba por mi brittany.

- BRITT, ABRE LA PUERTA- me entraron los nervios cuando no recibí respuesta, como era posible que no contestara si yo no la había visto salir!

*Sin ningún esfuerzo abrí la puerta y la imagen de britt abrazada a su gatito con los ojos profundamente apretados se me hizo tan tierna, le acaricie el cabello y encendí el auto, esperaría pacientemente que se recuperara por sí sola no quería presionarla ni nada de eso, era obvio que había visto algo que la había asustado mucho.

- todo termino?- me pregunto con un hilo de voz, quede en blanco no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería preocuparla – eso espero britt- le dije y sonrió dándome a entender que ya se encontraba mejor.

- lo ultimo que vi fue a ti corriendo hacia ellos… porque lo hiciste?- me pregunto sin apenas mirarme – no britt, solo quería alejarlos de ti- dije mirándola y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude notar claramente las palabras que había dicho, las dos nos sonrojamos al tiempo – gracias- dijo sosteniendo mi mano que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios – por protegerme… aunque no deberías es decir, yo debería cuidarme sola o algo – dijo retirando su mano la que imediatamente me apresure a tomar de nuevo y entrelazar nuestros dedos para dirigirla a la palanca de cambios – no es molestia para mi protegerte, y no lo hago por obligación – la mire unos segundos- simplemente no quiero que nada te suceda y si puedo contribuir para eso mejor- cuando me iba a responder se escuchó…

_- santana necesito apoyo-_susurraba una voz dentro del vehículo y creo que viene del aparato que me dio quinn para mantenernos en contacto- _SANTANA ES URNGENTE! –_parecía alterada- QUE PASA QUINN!- respondí hablándole al objeto intercomunicador, britt estaba con su gatito – QUINN QUE DEMONIOS YA ES CASI LA HORA DE REUNIRNOS PARA PARTIR AL LABORATORIO, DONDE ESTAS- dije enojada tan pronto como vi la hora – DEJA DE GRITAR MALDITA SEA! _SANTANA ESTOY EN LA BODEGA….-_no pudo terminar su mensaje pues la cosa esa se apagó-_DEMONIOS!-_dije y apreté el acelerador, no podía ir a su ayuda con britt la mandaría a casa con los demás e iría a ver que sucedía con quinn, si ese era mi plan!

- BRITT VE CON EL RESTO DEL ESCUADRON, NOS VEMOS EN CASA – dije un poco nerviosa pero firme.

- santana no quiero irme sin ti- dijo esto con una combinación de autoridad y pena

- prometo estar ahí antes de que notes mi ausencia- fue lo único que pude decir

- que lord tubbington te acompañe- dijo y me ofreció el gatico para mi protección, fue tan dulce

- creo britt que es mejor que lo lleves cuanto antes y le des comida, lo veo menos gordo cada segundo que pasa!- dije y sonreí, luego de un par de comentarios logre convencerla y enviarla bajo el cuidado del coronel a cargo.

Alcance a dar un par de pasos cuando algo me abrazo por la espalda, era brittany, cuando me di cuenta de esto con la mayor facilidad la alce un poco situándola al frente mío y corresponder su abrazo – cuídate mucho san, por favor- decía con su cabeza escondida en mi cuello – no quiero que te hagas daño, no vallas sola – seguía diciendo – hey hey, cálmate si? Mírame… britt todo saldrá bien – dije cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron- ve con el coronel, estarás bien y así yo estaré tranquila, que te parece ese plan? – dije – luego podremos bañar y arreglar a tu gatito – le pique un ojo – ve, y cuida de ti mientras yo no estoy- termine de decir acabando el abrazo, ella por el contrario me dio un beso en la mejilla , rosando mis labios por un segundo y se alejó " mierda como iba a concentrarme ahora?"

Me dirijo hacia la bodega más cercana del perímetro marcado, supuse que era esta pues el vehículo lo había pasado unas cuadras atrás… y si, sigo pensando en el último momento que tuve con britt.

Estaba oscuro y no podía divisar nada – quinn?- dije en susurro para evitar problemas si era que los había

- santana, por aquí!- dijo rachel?

- que paso?- pregunte al acercarme a ella, rachel estaba temblando- qqqquin está arriba, escuche ruidos y no ha bajado, no puedo moverme santana soy una inútil quinn está en peligro!- la chica ni respiraba – cálmate te sacare de aquí y luego volveré por quinn- dije y sin preguntar la tome en brazos y me dirigí corriendo hacia el vehículo, gracias a dios el escuadrón no se había ido, deje a rachel con britt y sin decir más partí de nuevo a la bodega, en esto invertí mas o menos 10 minutos y no me atreví a bajarme del vehículo, estar cerca de brittany era algo adictivo y me tomaría más tiempo lograr desprenderme de ella si la volvía a ver, quinn me necesitaba y ella era prioridad.

_**BODEGA – CENTRO DE LIMA 12:00 AM**_

Le dije a rachel que esperara abajo mientras yo revisaba la supuesta bodega, la segunda planta era similar al primer piso, entre en uno de los cuartos para encontrarme con miles de papeles, registros e imágenes sobre una investigación, por encima no identifique nada extraño pero en uno de los papeles pude ver que la investigación no era más que un estudio para evitar enfermedades mortales, todo salió mal y el virus se propago más rápido de lo imaginado, sin embargo habían otro tipo de registros y estrategias de algo parecido a la guerra… había imágenes de experimentos, videos de testimonios, un sinfín de cosas que explicaban el porqué de esta desgracia, también había una solicitud de permiso para la contención del virus, denegada al parecer alguien había invertido más que tiempo en la creación de dicha "medicina" y no iba a abordar solo así su proyecto cuando todo salió mal dejando ahora los resultados catastróficos, las investigaciones eran recientes.

Lo más rápido que pude trate de comunicarme con santana, cuando ya estaba diciéndole la ubicación de la bodega escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, antes que pudiera reaccionar todo se volvió negro y un dolor agudo se apodero de mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad, ya no me encontraba en el suelo, estaba amarrada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Por fin nos conocemos quinn- dijo un tipo de unos 30 años, bien parecido el desgraciado me sonreía

- como sabes mi nombre?- dije con un hilo de vos por el golpe

- la pregunta no es como, ni cuando quinn- dijo serio pero burlón - la cosa es quinn que yo sé de ti, más de lo que tú misma sabes de ti - continuo sin darme chance de preguntar algo mas

- sabes, no pensé que este momento llegaría tan rápido y sin necesidad de poner trampas, quien iba a saber quinn que tu vendrías a mí por voluntad propia?- dijo pensativo, como era posible que no me haya podido desatar digo me siento débil y esto no suele pasarme, me siento tan … normal

- deja de forzar la trampa quinn, mientras estabas inconsciente tuve la oportunidad de probar algo nuevo, y parece que funciono, esperemos que tu amigota se una a la fiesta para poder proceder con mi plan sin interrupciones o juegos tontos!- dijo buscando entre los papeles – es mucho más fácil si no tengo ese tipo de inconvenientes, lo que es luchar contra sus habilidades, será una batalla grandiosa – dijo esto último elevando el tono de la vos

- cobarde! – grite – no puedes contra nosotras sin este tipo de artimañas? No es gran mérito – dije mirándolo fijamente…

En ese momento santana llego, este tipo era rápido y fuerte, santana cayó al suelo con el ojo ensangrentado, veía como peleaban pero era claro, santana no iba a ganar, en un descuido de la latina el mamarracho ese clavo una jeringa en el cuello de santana y esta callo paralizada al suelo

- QUE LE HICISTE- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

- tranquila rubia, le hice lo mismo que a ti- a mí? Pero que era?

- que es lo que nos has hecho- dije mirando a santana retorcerse en el suelo a causa del dolor

- uds estaban infectadas si sabias? Fueron las únicas excepciones, las únicas que adaptaron el virus a sus necesidades y crearon lasos con el mismo, pues bueno les inyecte el antídoto- sonrió- no querías ser normal? No sufres por no tener una vida como la de los demás? Pues bueno ahí tienes… ya no tienen por qué preocuparse, son tan normales como sus amigos, despídanse de todas sus habilidades, porque estas se han ido – me tomo de la cara- tampoco me conviene que me recuerdes, sabes no forma parte de mi plan- lo vi revolver sus cosas en busca de algo de nuevo - aquí esta - se acercó a santana y volvió a inyectarla- ahora vas tú, despídete de tus recuerdos- dicho esto sentí una punzada en mi cuello, cerré los ojos cayendo en una profunda inconsciencia…

_**LABORATORIOS LIMA 17:00 PM (brittany)**_

Ni santana ni quinn han vuelto, no quiero pensar nada malo pero tengo un mal presentimiento, intento calamar a rachel que se encuentra más alterada que yo, dice que fue su culpa y que no debió dejar a quinn, en ese preciso momento el coronel se acercó a todos nosotros y seguido de él venía un nuevo escuadrón?

-CHICOS, LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE NO HAY NOTICIAS AUN, LES PRESENTO AL ESCUADRON BETA- dijo señalando a 4 chicas que estaban ubicadas detrás de él.

- ellas son Emily, Spencer, Hannah y aria- todos saludamos como robots.

- ellas están hoy aquí para ayudarnos, en lo que necesiten solo díganles..- sin terminar la frase el coronel se marchó hacia su despacho, llevamos más de 2 horas esperando noticias y ahora llegan ellas?

- porque están uds aquí y no santana y quinn- dije molesta

- nosotras estamos aquí por una sencilla razón, para buscarlas- dijo una chica morena de pelo largo y mirada penetrante

- quisimos pasar a presentarnos primero, pero ya nos vamos- dijo la rubia- vamos em- dicho esto la agarro de la mano y salieron de la habitación

- TRATEN DE ENCONTRARLAS- grite

-britt no te preocupes más de la cuenta, mira logre conseguirle esto a tu gatito- dijo sugar con una sonrisa tierna, tenía que preocuparme por mi gatito, por rachel y ahora también por santana, no es justo!

NO PUEDO HACE NADA MAS QUE ESPERAR, NOSE CUANTO TIEMPO MAS AGUANTARE LA PRESION…


	6. capitulo 5: confusión y nostalgia

_**CAPITULO: CONFUSION Y NOSTALGIA.**_

_**BODEGA CENTRO DE LIMA – 7:30 PM (santana)**_

Es de noche, trato de distinguir el lugar en donde me encuentro, pero no me resulta fácil, tengo dolor de cabeza y a lo lejos diviso otro cuerpo en el suelo, parece que es una chica rubia de cabello corto, no puedo recordar el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí, ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre…si es que tengo uno.

- quién eres?- pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que yo la escuchara

- no sé quién soy y mucho menos que hago aquí y tú?- dije sin mirarla, aparte el cuarto seguía oscuro

- NO! mm es claro que algo paso aquí, lo último que recuerdo es… espera nada todo es tan confuso- dijo en tono sarcástico, sonreí al ver su debate

- supongo que somos unas rebeldes, mira tú atuendo morena – dijo señalándome

- oh, supongo que sí, son tiempos duros y tenemos que disfrazarnos para vivir, triste – respondí con una sonrisa

- no creo que me pueda mover y tú? – pregunto la rubia mirándome con ojos de corderito

En ese momento nuestra charla fue interrumpida por un ruido en la parte baja del edificio…

_**LABORATORIO DE LIMA- 7:00 PM (brittany)**_

El escuadrón beta se preparaba para emprender su partida hacia santana y quinn esperando que ellas sigan en el mismo lugar en donde rachel dijo que había dejado a quinn.

Todas estas mujeres aparte de ser lo suficientemente bellas y sexys, parecían también poseer cierta seguridad para actuar, había visto personas seguras de sus habilidades pero ellas tenían claro que tenían que hacer, cuando y como ganándose el apoyo ciego de todo el laboratorio, hicieron la promesa de volver con santana y quinn antes del amanecer y yo solo espero que puedan cumplirla…

Me dirijo hacia las habitaciones para monitorear a rachel y tratar de consolarla sin embargo cierta charla llama mi atención y me detengo a escucharla disimuladamente, modo ninjaON.

- tranquila em, todo va a salir bien- le decía la chica de pelo castaño a una chica morena

- lose, Spencer, sé que la misión no saldrá mal, estoy segura de eso pero que pasara cuando nos volvamos a ver, sabes lo que siento hacia santana ella siempre fue tan especial para mí y espero yo seguir siéndolo para ella…- la chica agacho su cabeza y en mi nacía algo nuevo era una especie de amenaza.

- no lo sabrás hasta que la veas, todas sabemos que santana es una chica diferente a todas las demás y que contigo era increíblemente amable pero recuerda que tampoco es de fiar - dijo la chica tratando de elevar el ánimo de su amiga, un momento hablaban de santana? Mi santana! Cuando es que se volvió mía? Por dios solo quiero que este aquí para aclarar todo esto, me rehusé a seguir escuchando la charla de estas chicas y me retire a consolar a rachel como tenía planeado antes, no sin antes pasar por un poco de comida para mi gatito.

_**MISION DE RESCATE ESCUADRON BETA 7:30 PM**_

Llegamos a la supuesta bodega en donde la chica nos había indicado que se encontraban quinn y santana atrapadas, decidimos entrar y asegurar el perímetro no obstante antes de esto nos encontramos como muchos infectados un poco diferentes o eso notamos, acabamos con ellos sin problemas pero había algo que nos hacía sentir a mí y a mis compañeras que algo andaba mal o por lo menos que algo estaba cambiando en su forma de actuar.

Ya dentro de la bodega decidimos subir hacia la planta superior, Hannah y aria se quedarían abajo para resguardar el posible peligro de la entrada de algo o alguien no autorizado mientras que Spencer y yo subíamos a verificar la permanencia en cautiverio de santana y quinn, como pensábamos que posiblemente las encontraríamos.

- QUIEN ESTA AHÍ- grito una vos muy conocida y a la vez un poco extraña, entramos a la habitación y las encontramos tiradas en el suelo sin intención de moverse a pesar de estar un poco asustadas, tenían dos morados en el cuello en forma de picadura y se les notaba que las habían golpeado.

- tranquilas hemos venido por uds- dijo Spencer mirándolas fijamente

- y uds son?- dijo santana pero como era posible que no nos recordaran

- no nos recuerdan?- pregunto Spencer porque por lo visto yo no podía hablar

- no y tratar hace que me duela la cabeza- rei al ver que sus actitudes seguían siendo las mismas, o había encontrado mis cuerdas vocales, bien hecho Emily!

- de que te ríes? - dijo mirándome a los ojos – te conozco?- puso su carita de duda

- si pero al parecer no me recuerdas- dije con un hilo de vos

- nose porque pero siento algo de nostalgia cuando te veo- su mirada era curiosa y puedo apostar que triste por no recordarme? Espero que sea por eso.

- yo también santana- dije sin más, ganándome una mirada de Spencer

- santana?, así me llamo? - dijo mirando a Spencer- si te llamas santana, tu eres quinn y nosotras somos Emily y Spencer- dijo mi amiga señalándonos respectivamente a cada una

- un gusto – dijo quinn, dios hasta sin memoria esa chica era cordial – igual, ahora levántenos, es decir nos gusta hablar desde el suelo siempre pero si nos ayudaran sería bueno, así no las molestamos con tener que inclinar su mirada hacia nosotras – otra vez ese sarcasmo que me encantaba de santana, con o sin memoria esta chica era única.

- no tenemos tiempo para tus sarcasmos santana, Emily ayuda a santana y vámonos- cuando Spencer dio la orden, me llamo la atención los papeles que estaban tirados y colgados alrededor de las paredes, decidí tomar algunos cd's y carpetas de archivos para poder analizarlas en el laboratorio pues no había suficiente luz para leer lo que decía y me dirigí a santana para ayudarla a levantar tal como Spencer me había recomendado.

Luego de 15 minutos de recorrido, por fin llegamos al laboratorio el comandante nos agradeció nuestro eficiente trabajo como era obvio y se dedicó a tratar de averiguar porque santana y quinn no recordaban nada, las sometieron a pruebas y simulacros con el paso de las horas descubrimos que ya no tenían habilidades especiales pero si seguía teniendo su buen manejo de armas y su habilidad para pelear estaba intacta, solo que ahora eran tan normales como nosotras o cualquier otro miembro del escuadrón.

Después de que las pruebas acabaron, enviaron a santana y a quinn a una habitación especial, quinn se encontraba en el comedor junto con Spencer que trataba de mostrarle y ayudarle en todo, santana seguía recostada mirando a la nada cuando yo entre…

- heyy como sigues?- pregunte mirándola

- no muy bien, siento que me he perdido totalmente- dijo mirando hacia el techo – no lo soporto!

-sabes que me molesta también- dijo sentándose en la cama mientras me miraba- me molesta mirarte y sentir nostalgia, como si tú fueras importante y no lo puedo recordar, veo tu mirada Emily y sé que te hago daño, también fui al comedor y me cruce con un rubia de ojos azules ella me miraba de una manera tan extraña que hizo que me sintiera horriblemente triste. No me gusta no poder recordar ni quien soy – dijo santana mirando sus manos

- no te apresures a tratar de descubrir nada, te voy a ayudar a que recuerdes- trate de consolarla

- dime quien eras para mí y porque me siento tan nerviosa en tu compañía- nerviosa? Sentía algo por mí?

- no lose santana, pero lo averiguaremos yo estoy aquí por ti, he vuelto por ti- dije mirándola esperando su reacción pero en vez de eso me sonrió yo esperaba un enojo o algo de sarcasmo

- volviste de dónde?- me pregunto- hemos estado separadas suficiente tiempo como mi corazón lo permitió- dije mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que robaron mi corazón ya mucho tiempo atrás, aun cuando ni ella misma lo sabía.

- eres muy dulce y bella- dijo tocando mi mejilla- me siento extraña, pero prometo recordarte- no sé cuánto tiempo dure su pérdida de memoria los doctores dicen que es temporal, espero no llevarme una gran decepción, a pesar de ser la misma en esencia esta santana es un poco más tratable, sin tantas barreras hacia mí.

Quiero conquistarla pero según los rumores santana estaba comportándose un poco especial con cierta rubia, quiero que sea feliz por lo tanto también la ayudare a que recuerde a la rubia, esperare pacientemente a que ella esté bien y recuerde todo, en ese momento peleare por ella.

Ya había tomado mi decisión, eso era seguro.

- en que piensas- dijo santana que en ese momento se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro- solo pienso en cómo ayudarte a recordar- dije depositando un beso en su cabeza

- sabes que me siento mejor cuando estas cerca, pero a la vez me siento incompleta- dijo mirándome con pena, incompleta? Sera por la rubia…

No tomamos decisiones esa noche, nos dedicamos a pasar el tiempo recordaba su compañía pero tenerla en mis brazos hacia que todo lo anterior se disipara con facilidad, estaba ansiosa por ayudarla pero sin la rubia no iba a llegar a ningún lado, una parte de mi quería su ayuda por santana pero la otra solo se resistía a pensar que ella sería la causa de mi dolor más adelante…


	7. capitulo 6: no escuches a tu corazón

_**CAPITULO 6: NO ESCUCHES A TU CORAZON.**_

_**LABORATORIOS DE LIMA, 7:30 AM (brittany)**_

Llevo casi 2 días sin poder hablar con santana, dicen que tiene perdida de la memoria pero como saber cuánto es el daño, si se acuerda de mi o no es algo que me tortura en las noches, siento su ausencia y solo puedo sentir rencor por aquella morena que la acompaña, tengo que hablar con ella pero como hacerlo sin que cause un daño peor? Mi mente solo maquinea preguntas.

Tan inmersa estaba en mis propios pensamientos que no me percate que no estaba sola, había alguien haciéndome compañía.

- hola- dijo mirando hacia el frente

- hola- dije sin mirarla- quieres algo?- su sola presencia me causaba curiosidad y a la ves malestar

- sí, mira soy Emily mucho gusto- dijo largándome su mano

- brittany, pasa algo malo?- pregunte en general pero solo podía pensar en santana y no se me daba muy bien ser descortés, era una de las cosas que siempre me repetía mi madre "no importa la situación tu siempre mantente Cortez que la educación no se improvisa brittany" y ahora que ya no estaba era el mejor momento de aplicar su sabiduría.

- en realidad vengo por tu ayuda, si has escuchado que santana tubo una perdida ocasional de memoria?- dijo mirándose las manos

- si, pero no tengo permitido verla dicen que no es seguro- mi voz se escuchaba triste

- bueno, necesito tu ayuda asique podrás verla, algo me dice que verte le hará bien- dijo Emily

- enserio podré verla?- estaba realmente emocionada

- si y cuanto antes mejor- no le di tiempo de acabar cuando ya estaba de pie – eh brittany?-

- si?- su mirada era de nostalgia

- sientes algo por santana?- pregunto – lo siento no quise parecer chismosa.

- creo que si- solo pude suponer – y tú?- temía su respuesta

- si, por eso necesito que recupere su memoria para ver si aún hay esperanzas para mí, brittany santana es tan importante para mí- vi en sus ojos la preocupación, la nostalgia y hasta el amor que sentía por santana, como odiarla digo ella quiere a santana como yo y el solo hecho de que la ponga primero a santana antes que a ella dice mucho de su personalidad

- yo también deseo lo mismo, vamos?- sin más se levantó de su asiento y juntas nos dirigimos a la habitación de santana.

- sí, pero no hoy britt, preparare a santana y mañana en la mañana te encontraras con ella… por favor ten paciencia- dicho esto se marchó con todas mis ilusiones de ver a santy hoy.

_**HABITACIONES LABORATORIO LIMA 8:40 AM (santana)**_

Me encontraba sola, tratando de recordar algo, me esforzaba pero los recuerdos parecían huir de mí, me estaba cansando y si no recordaba nada? No quería depender de mi memoria para vivir, asique tome una decisión (puntos para mi testarudez) , dejar que todo fluya sin presionar nada, sé que la rubia del comedor tiene algo que ver con migo pero y Emily? Ella me quiere y cuida, no puedo hacerla sufrir mientras recuerdo, tengo que dejarle las cosas claras por ella y por mí, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo así, ella vale mi esfuerzo.

La vi llegar con una tasa de café, esa sensación de bienestar invadió mi mente, el café en las mañana se había vuelto algo realmente tedioso sin contar la compañía, pero no porque fuera malo sino por mis propios y abrumadores pensamientos, así había sido hasta ahora.

- ya estas despierta- dijo con una sonrisa, me acerque para saludarla y decidí darle un beso en los labios, quería besarlos, quería saber si era posible recordar por algo tan físico y simple como un beso, pero enseguida me sentí más incompleta que antes, igual decidí apartar este pensamiento para analizarlo cuando estuviera sola

- wow y eso porque fue?- dijo con una mezcla de alegría y enojo

- solo quería darte las gracias Emily- dije con una sonrisa

-con un gracias había sido suficiente, tengo que hablar contigo de algo- dijo en tono serio

- no te gusto?- dije mirándola a los ojos, enseguida sentí su mirada tierna en mí, juro que vi caer una lagrima por su mejilla, tomo mi mano y se la llevó al corazón – sientes eso- dijo mirándome a la cara- es lo que tú me haces sentir- fue tan tierno solo quería tenerla con migo cuando ella estaba cerca todo tomaba una forma extraña algo muy parecido al bienestar pero no era completo, descarte este último pensamiento, como lo había hecho anteriormente - pero no es lo que necesitas ahora, tienes que lidiar con tus propios sentimientos, luego miraremos como pasa todo- volvió su tono triste no podía soportarlo

- y que pasa si quiero descubrirlo contigo?- dije tomando su rostro en mis manos y obligándola a que me mirara a la cara

- santanta yo…- no la deje acabar, la necesitaba, necesitaba la sensación que ella me brindaba al estar conmigo y si lose fue un tanto egoísta pero sin pensarlo bese sus labios con dulzura, ella acariciaba mi mejilla , con su mano libre tomo una de las mías y la coloco en su cuello y la mano sobrante fue a parar al costado de nuestros cuerpos, entrelazadas era un momento mágico, su respiración era constante y sentía como su lengua jugaba con la mía… pasaron varios minutos cuando nos separamos ella miraba mis ojos con dolor e indecisión pero porque?

- santana mañana vendrá brittany, ella era tu amiga antes de que perdieras la memoria ojala y te ayude a recuperarla- sus ojos me miraban con adoración – quiero que recuerdes todo y decidas si quieres o no estar con migo, cual sea tu decisión quiero que sepas que la respetare por eso la he buscado si voy a tenerte quiero que sea completamente..- la abrace, ella era simplemente tan tierna, pero un nuevo pensamiento nacía en mí, recibiría la visita de la rubia mañana? Me sentía ansiosa pero no me pareció tan relevante y decidí pasar el resto del día con la chica más dulce del laboratorio, quería hacerla sentir bien no podía verla triste, posponer el tema de la rubia hasta la noche era lo mejor…o sorpresa tenía una cantidad de temas que pensar en la .

_**ZONA NORTE LABORATORIO DE LIMA- ( quinn)**_

Me siento perdida, no encuentro nada que me haga recordar lo que es importante y lo que no, de no ser por Spencer me sentiría más sola que nunca, esta chica tenía algo que me daba aliento para buscar lo que tanto necesitaba tenía que ver algo con su caracter…

A lo lejos observe una chica de pelo castaño y un poco pequeña, me estaba mirando, de pronto sentí una punzada de rabia, a su lado se encontraba un chico un poco más grande de lo normal okay no era normal parecía un dinosaurio y ahora estaba succionando la pequeña boquita de la morena, no pude seguir observando esto más tiempo , deje todo en la mesa y me dirigí hacia el cuarto cuando choque con Spencer, ella era agradable y siempre me apoyaba quería que yo recordara, era sencilla muy inteligente me gustaba estar con ella pero no podía ignorar esa punzada de rabia cuando vi a los chicos besándose anteriormente, hice algo que no puedo decir que me sienta orgullosa, tenía que sacar a esa morena de mi cabeza tener mi mente ocupada, verla dolía y no saber porque dolía era más doloroso es decir no tenía ni idea y eso me llenaba de rabia decidí que era la hora de seguir mis instintos.

- hola quinny, como amaneciste- siempre era así de atenta?

- hola spens, amanecí bien sin recordar nada - conteste – quieres que demos un paseo- dije mirando sus ojos

- claro Q, a dónde? Y que haremos?- sentí crecer la excitación de un nuevo desafío, en mi estaba creciendo el ego por así decirlo, me sentía observada e irresistible, debía tener ese poder sobre las personas y por ahora Spencer estaba a mi disposición totalmente lo que solo hacía que mis pensamientos se volvieran arrogantes.

- a mi habitación – dije en tono pícaro y con una gran sonrisa-

- con o sin memoria sigues siendo la misma quinn que conozco, vamos tengo una película que podemos ver- película? Yo no quería ver una película, quería sacarme esa estúpida imagen que tanto me lastimaba y a la vez me producía un poco de odio, quería sentirme plena y había notado como Spencer me miraba jaa no podía perder.

Llegamos a mi habitación y pusimos la película, recostadas contra la pared Spencer se encontraba a mi lado con su cuello prohibida mente cerca, mis labios no aguantaron y depositaron un pequeño y tímido beso en ellos, seguí el camino hacia su mejilla, deposite el último beso, la vi girar su cabeza y mirar mis ojos luego mis labios y otra vez mis ojos , era mi señal ,nos fundimos en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión pero vacío, Spencer era hermosa pero no era lo que yo quería, la deseaba pero tenerla me hacía sentir vacía, descarte esos pensamientos y me centre en disfrutar de sus caricias…


	8. capitulo 7: amor o seguridad?

_**CAPITULO 7: AMOR O SEGURIDAD?**_

_**LABORATORIO DE LIMA 7 AM (brittany)**_

Hoy era el día, me levante muy temprano para poder arreglarme debidamente el cabello y la ropa que usaría, me decidí por una trenza un poco infantil pero que resalta mis ojos azules, para la ropa fue un poco más difícil, no quería ir demasiado formal por aquello de que las actividades de este día serian un tanto casuales asique termine colocándome un pantalón negro y una camisa rosa con un arcoíris en ella y mi usual chaqueta de color blanco con zapatos deportivos a juego… una de las pocas cosas que había logrado rescatar de aquella misión fallida…

-no me mires con esos ojos, tu no iras a verla hoy – le susurre a mi gatito que observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, la extraña sensación de que hoy iba a ser un día interesante y productivo rondaba mi mente, nada podía evitar que hoy visitara a santana, es mas en este preciso momento y dejando atrás a mi gato me dedico a buscar a Emily para preguntarle a qué horas será dicho encuentro, no puedo esperar más las ansias de que me reconozca o no. las que hacen que un día normal se vuelva algo sumamente importante…

- emilyy- grite para que me escuchara, al escuchar mi grito sonrió

- hey britt, como estas? – dijo en tono formal

- bien bien con ganas de ver a santana, a qué horas podre pasar?- pregunte mirando su cara, tenía esta expresión de dulzura y ala ves dolor, me había dado cuenta que siempre tenía la misma expresión cuando alguien nombraba a santana

- claro, espera le entrego esta carpeta al comandante y ya estoy contigo- luego de unos 5 minutos Emily volvió con una cara de dilema en su cara

- todo bien?- pregunte un poco preocupada

- si mira no importa, vamos- dicho esto salimos a la habitación de santana.

Estaba nerviosa pero porque? Nosotras no teníamos nada es más ni estaba segura de que sentía algo por ella, con tanta prisa y miedo por la situación no me había puesto a pensar en que sentía por santana o que se suponía que era eso para mí y para ella, no tenía claro nada ni seguro tampoco solo tenía esta grandes ganas de verla y saber si me recuerda…

Tardamos no más de 5 minutos para llegar a su habitación, era el momento de la verdad…

_**HABITACIONES ZONA NORTE 7:30 AM (santana)**_

Era la primera vez en todo este tiempo sin memoria que me levantaba de la cama y Emily no estaba cerca, la extrañaba, su compañía siempre me ayuda a pasar el mal genio de las mañanas, sin embargo su ausencia no duro mucho, entro por la puerta con mi café ( como amo que me traiga café) y junto a ella estaba la rubia de ojos cielo.. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando entraron y supe que hoy iba a ser un día duro… solo con verla mi cabeza ya dolía, esta chica debía significar algo.

- santy buenos días- dijo Emily y coloco un dulce beso en mi frente, yo hubiese deseado que fuera en otro lugar pero en fin…

- buenos días em, y tú eres?- dije mirando a la rubia y tratando de mantener mi cara de póker para no alterar la paz de Emily pensando cosas que no son, aunque no puedo negar que me sentía un poco nerviosa y tímida.

- soy britt, ya nos conocíamos- dijo mirando mis ojos, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

- lo siento pero no te recuerdo – dije con un hilo de vos como si no recordarla fuera una especie de pecado, calma santana recuerda el plan de disimular.

- tranquila san, hoy no tienes que recordar nada, britt y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte a recordar, no va a ser fácil pero tampoco imposible- dijo Emily con una sonrisa

- si lose em pero esta situación ya comienza a aburrirme- dije arrastrando los pies

- bueno yo las dejo, tengo que ir a solucionar unas complicaciones – dijo Emily con una sonrisa triste, acaso me iba a dejar con esta rubia sola todo un día? Por un lado me emocionaba la idea pero por otro me preocupaba, la rubia solo por el hecho de tenerla cerca me ocasionaba nerviosismo y Emily calma, estaba jodida.

- está bien… creo- dije mientras me acercaba a ella para despedirme, me acerque a su oído y susurre- Emily te quiero – fue algo impulsivo y luego de esto deje un suave beso en su mejilla – gracias por todo.

- yo a ti santana- dijo y luego partió, dejándome atrás con la rubia que me tenía nerviosa…

- asique britt no?- dije sentándome en la cama

- sí, mira si quieres puedo irme – dijo con un hilo de vos, maldita sea tengo que dejar de ser tan cortante, solo con mirarle la carita ya me siento mal por cómo le hable.

- no solo... Yo lo siento, quieres ir a dar un paseo?- dije intentando disipar la tristeza que mis palabras ejercían sobre ella y lo logre.

Pasamos todo el día juntas, era una persona tierna y muy sensible también… tenía comentarios que me hacían dudar de su edad pero siempre terminaba por sacarme una sonrisa, me hacía sentir especial y algo grande crecía en mi corazón cada vez que hablaba o me tocaba para señalarme algo que yo no había notado, ya para finalizar el día estábamos en el comedor siendo observadas a distancia por Emily y sus amigas

- fue un gran día britt- dije con una sonrisa

- sii santy gracias por pasar el tiempo conmigo, disfruto de tu compañía- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- si igual me pasa a mí, pero ya me tengo que ir, debo buscar a Emily y tratar de ponerme al día con las actividades, pasado mañana es la segunda expedición.- concluí con una rápida mirada hacia Emily y arrepintiéndome de nombrarla cuando vi la mirada de britt, bravo santana tú y tu gran y sensual bocota.

- claro, nos vemos por ahí – parecía decepcionada levantándose del asiento.

- te veré mañana, gracias por tratar de ayudarme a recordar – dije mientras la tomaba de la mano para evitar que se alejara sin darme oportunidad de decirle algo – eres una gran amiga – okay eso que fue? Maldita sea santana!

Su compañía era agradable pero en todo el día que pasamos juntas no pude sacar de mi cabeza a Emily… aunque no puedo negar que mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera extraña con ella, estaba confundida eso era seguro, no quería herir a ninguna de las dos, parecían tan frágiles.

- claro amiga, si me disculpas me tengo que ir- se desprendió de mi agarre de manera delicada pero un tanto molesta, pero que esperaba de mí? Yo solo trato de no lastimar a nadie y en este laboratorio todos esperan que yo recuerde solo por el hecho de decirme un par de cosas y pues no era así como funcionaba…

- hey, como te fue hoy – dijo Emily

- bien, ella es una gran compañía – dije sin mirar a Emily, maldito sentimiento de culpa que me invade cuando estoy con Emily solo pienso en brittany y sus hermosos ojos y cuando estoy brittany pienso en lo mal que la debe estar pasando Emily, no puedo seguir así eso era seguro.

- estas cansada? – pregunto mirando sus manos

- un poco la verdad – dije mirándola y analizando su mirada – mira Emily me gustaría hablar contigo a solas – insistí desviando la mirada a la mesa en donde sus amigas no perdían detalle.

- claro vamos a tu habitación y hablamos- dijo levantándose – a veces son un poco chismosas pero generalmente son buenas personas – dijo mirando también a sus amigas.

Llegamos a mi habitación, su compañía era tan apacible, tenía que saber que era lo que quería, durante todo el día estuve con esa sensación de locura y desenfreno porque brittany era una chica impulsiva y divertida mientras que con Emily todo era bienestar y calma algo que no me parecía tan malo a decir verdad.

-entonces santana? Tu dirás – dijo Emily tomando asiento en mi cama

- mira tú has estado conmigo, me has acompañado pero yo necesito saber porque- dije de pie

-santana… no creo que debamos hablar de eso – dijo mirándome

- y porque no? Quien eras tú en mi vida?

- yo… tú y yo estuvimos juntas creo que eso es lo más obvio, pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba y aunque yo te amaba, el amor no fue suficiente – dijo levantándose

- yo no te amaba a ti? – pregunte con mi cara de duda

- creo que no me amabas de la manera en la que yo lo necesitaba, y cuando nos cambiaron de escuadrón deje de saber de ti y di por terminado nuestro romance – su mirada era nostálgica – fue algo muy efímero pero intenso- termino de hablar

- yo… no lo sabía Emily – trate de acercarme pero lo mejor era no hacerlo

- no importa, porque igual yo ahora estoy aquí y estamos juntas, falta averiguar si me amas o no y si lo que vivimos fue real, pero tienes que recordar- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta - descansa santana nos veremos en la mañana.

_**PASILLOS NORTE HACIA LAS HABITACIONES 8:00 PM (rachel)**_

Con la actitud reciente que tenía quinn, sabía que algo estaba cambiando, no tengo cabeza para lidiar con ella, esperar a que recupere su memoria será lo mejor, sin embargo ahora tengo a finn siguiéndome por todos lados, es cierto yo lo ame alguna vez pero eso ya termino, claro que el cambio de mis gustos también es algo de qué preocuparse sin embargo nadie lo sabe aún y el parece no resistirse ante las circunstancias, decidí que tener compañía era algo bueno y lo deje acercarse pero algo paso y el me beso, se sintió normal ya me era familiar sentir sus pesados labios sobre los míos pero simplemente no era lo que quería, ahora el cree tener cierto control sobre mí y sinceramente esta situación tanto familiar como fastidiosa ya me tiene cansada… sigo caminando sin prestar atención a mi alrededor cuando choco con alguien

- fíjate por donde vas- dijo quinn molesta

- ddiscullpa- dije aterrada por encontrarla, su nueva actitud no me agradaba

- tranquila, cómo te llamas- dijo mirando mis ojos

- soy rachel, ya nos conocíamos era tu compañera de misiones- dije mirando mis zapatos

- claro rach, tienes unos lindos ojos, pero serían más lindos si me estuviesen observando – dijo en tono coqueto? No era posible, nose si me coquetea porque me recuerda o si solo es su nuevo yo con el que hablo…

- dime rach, como nos conocimos- dijo atrapando mis ojos con su mirada- tiene que haber sido algo especial, digo pareces serlo y además eres muy linda- me sonrió, no pude evitarlo más y caí en su juego

- nos conocimos el día en que te designaron lima como misión- dije roja al recordar mis pensamientos ese día y de nuestras miradas cruzándose con timidez, la timidez del primer encuentro

- claro, te importaría que te acompañase a tu habitación? – dijo agachando su cabeza para encontrar mi mirada – digo es camino a la mía y ya es un poco tarde – rectifico

- claro por qué no?- dije sin ocultar mis ansias de prolongar el momento con ella

- porque no está por aquí tu novio el monstruo – dijo mirándome de reojo, no pude responder en ese momento mi mente dejo de funcionar cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía.

- el no es mi novio, está confundido eso es todo- dije mirando el corredor – y tú no estás confundida? – dijo y sonrió esperando una respuesta que nunca llego pues obviamente estaba confundida pero no por finn claramente.

- asique no tienes novio… llegamos- no era una pregunta eso era seguro, paramos en mi habitación

- como sabes que era esta?- dije un poco nerviosa

- la mía queda más adelante, te vi salir esta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- gracias por acompañarme, nos veremos por ahí- dije antes de soltar su mano, pero las intenciones de quinn no eran buenas, se acercó a mi tomándome por la cintura y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, no pude resistir sus encantos y tome su cuello acercándola a mi boca, el beso al principio era pasional pero luego de un tiempo se convirtió en algo lleno de ternura, subconscientemente quinn estaba sintiendo lo que yo, así no me recordara podía sentir su cariño hacia mi… sin decir palabra soltó mis labios y me beso en la frente antes de irse

- DESCANSA CARIÑO- grito por encima de su hombro sabía que la estaba observando – MAÑANA PASO POR TI TEMPRANO- sin decir más entro a su habitación dejándome confundida y con el corazón acelerado por la emoción de tener a quinn en mis brazos…. Y con sus sabor sobre mis labios, era mi primer beso con una mujer ahora que lo pienso , muchas cosas en tu cabeza rachel Berry muchas cosas.


	9. capitulo 8: mi destino eras tu

_**CAPITULO 8: CUANDO DOS CORAZONES ESTAN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS SOLO NECESITAN TIEMPO.**_

La noche anterior había sido un poco extraña, a decir verdad las noches últimamente se caracterizan por esto y siempre termino dejándome llevar por los impulsos, no sé quién son y lo que hago seguramente no es lo que haría, me comporto como una perra, soy capaz de seducir a cualquiera, Spencer y rachel solo mordieron el anzuelo pero con la última sentí algo extraño… no me gusto sentirme vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba en casa, por el contrario Spencer era una buena compañera y no merecía lidiar con la quinn que estaba proyectando no comprendo porque tengo que estrellarme para comprender como debo actuar…

Me levante temprano para poder cumplir la promesa que había hecho a rachel la noche anterior, me dirigí a su cuarto y toque la puerta, al segundo llamado esta se abrió, y me dio la imagen de esta chica de cabello castaño y casi un metro y medio de estatura, así lo supe, por ella es que yo estaba aquí, ella era mi futuro ahora lo veía claramente…

- buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa- veo que lo de ayer no era un sueño

- buenos días, si bueno pensé que había quedado claro – dije con una sonrisa

- entonces…- dije acercándome a ella, mirando sus labios..

- entonces?- dijo mirándome con curiosidad y deseo, acorte la distancia entre las dos y la bese…

Era increíble como un simple beso y el claro sentimiento que se escondía detrás podía activar mi mente al máximo, lo recordaba todo, la recordaba a ella , recordaba lo feliz que me sentía enseñándole a pelear y nuestros coqueteos en la misión, recordaba a santana mi mejor amiga, lo recordaba todo y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz, todo gracias a rachel y el amor que sentía por ella, pero así como recordaba todo también recordaba a Spencer, no podía seguir haciéndole daño si bien nunca tuvimos nada ahora era distinto, el resto del día transcurrió normalmente entre entrenamientos y besos, pero aún tenía que hablar con Spencer dejarle clara la situación y esperar que quisiera ser mi amiga… tal vez el haber presentido lo que rachel podía significar en mi vida o hacer una conexión entre mi corazón y cerebro me ayudaron a recordar… como sea tengo que buscar a santana desde que perdí la memoria no hemos hablado.

_**LABORATORIOS DE LIMA, A SOLO UN DIA DE LA II EXPEDICION 4:30 PM (santana)**_

Luego de una noche en la que solo pude pensar en lo que había conversado con Emily esta parecía estar demasiado convencida de que iba a recuperar la memoria, sin embargo estaba dudosa de lo que yo pudiera decirle… no creo amarla como ella lo hace conmigo si fuera así ya la habría recordado, mas sin embargo la sensación de empatía hacia ella era continua, debió ser alguien especial pero no tanto… hablando de personas especiales eso me recuerda…

-Em, necesito ver a britt- dije mirando a Emily que en ese momento estaba revisando unas carpetas en el laboratorio – disculpa mis modales, buenos días – dije retractándome rápidamente al notar su mirada

- buenos días santana, a esta hora debe estar en su habitación ve a buscarla – dijo mirándome con una tierna sonrisa, cuando me dirigía a la puerta pude ver a hanna acercándose cautelosamente a su lado y hablarme muy cerca no me pareció de gran importancia asique solo lo ignore y fui a ver a brittany quien estaba en su habitación cuidando de su gatico…

La puerta se abrió y sin decir nada avance hacia su lado sentándome en una pequeña silla esponjosa que bajo su atenta mirada…

-hola como has estado?- dije con un hilo de voz por el miedo

-hola san, como esta Emily- dijo sin mirarme y supe que la había herido

- bien supongo, britt quisiera hablar contigo de algo- había decidido dejarme llevar por mi corazón y a la ves mi razón, todo parecía estar bien cuando estaba a su lado

- y de que se trata santana- dijo mirándome por primera vez, no pude explicarle que era lo que me atraía, solo me acerque y la bese, lo deseábamos pero no lo había hecho por Emily, error si no quieres a alguien completamente no lo ates a ti, esa era la moraleja de una noche anterior llena de pensamientos vacíos, digo vacíos porque seguía sin recordar nada…

Terminamos de besarnos, fue un beso delicado y dulce definitivamente algo hizo clik, sus labios me eran tan agradables, mi corazón se aceleró al máximo y se detuvo cuando sintieron su ausencia.

- britt yo..- dije tarando de amenizar su disgusto

- cállate- dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios- fue increíble porque lo hiciste?

- solo digamos que ahora pienso con el corazón- dije juntando nuestras frentes, y todo fue claro, ante mis ojos vi pasar todos los recuerdos faltantes, las luchas, las miradas de britt, Emily y el pasado que nos unía, quinn, los infectados todo fue claro, solo necesitaba dejarme llevar todo lo que quería saber ya lo sabía y solo tenía claro el sentimiento que nacía por brittany, ese sentimiento que me llevo a cuidarla y preocuparme por ella antes que por mí, la amaba ya todo me era tan familiar a pesar de que era nuestro primer beso…

Lo único que necesitaba era ponerme en sincronía, estaba lista para volver , estaba lista para aclarar las cosas con Emily y hablar con quinn que por alguna extraña razón no hemos hablado desde que perdí la memoria.

Pero lo más importante de todo, debía hablar con el comandante sobre el incidente, el sujeto y todo lo que encontramos en esa vieja bodega…

_**LABORATORIOS ZONA NORTE ( quinn)**_

Espere lo suficiente, necesito hablar con santana aunque estar con rachel me hace perder la noción del tiempo y disipa mi preocupación de tal manera que se me olvida todo cuando estoy a su lado, con una promesa de volver pronto la deje a su habitación y me dirigí a los laboratorios al escuchar un llamado…

SANTANAA!- grite con emoción, pero luego recordé que tal vez ella no haya recuperado totalmente la memoria

QUINN- grito para mi sorpresa y nos fundimos en un agradable abrazo – valla que han sido días de locos eh?

Si un poco, pero lo más importante es que ya todo paso – dije volviéndola a abrazar

No todo Q, aún tenemos que resolver que carajos sucedió en esa bodega y algo me dice que el resultado no va a ser nada lindo – dijo

Lose san, tendremos que intentar reconstruir lo que nuestros recuerdos nos permitan - dije mirándola – vamos?

Maldita sea Q, esto nos tomara todo el día, lo presiento – y ahí estaba la santana floja que tanto quería – tendremos que llamar a Spencer y Emily ellas también estuvieron en la bodega – dijo frunciendo el seño

Mierda san, tengo que contarte algo – dije frenando en seco

Déjame adivinar, te confundiste Spencer estaba ahí pero luego encontraste el camino para volver con tu nomo de jardín – mierda como lo sabía?

Qué? – pregunte incrédula

No es difícil Q, yo hice lo mismo… me confundí con Emily, sabes la magnitud de ese error? – pregunto con sus brazos arriba – no puedo volver a romperle el corazón, digo ella es una gran amiga para mí a pesar de nuestra etapa de "reconocimiento" – maldita la hora en donde decidimos hacer eso durante el entrenamiento

Okay pues si eso paso! Y gracias a rachel pude recordar – dije

Lose, brittany y ella son un tanto especiales – wow que mirada de ensueño la que tenía mi amiga – sin embargo lastimamos a dos de nuestras amigas, estamos jodidas quinn a ellas les dan armas de fuego! – dijo con desesperación – si no me asesina Emily seguro hanna lo hará para cobrar venganza

Mierda deja de pensar estupideces san, concentrémonos en lo que es importante, luego podremos hablar con ellas.

Dimos por finalizada nuestra pequeña conversación/pelea cuando vimos a Emily y Spencer acercarse a nosotras con una sonrisa, claro ellas aun no sabían de nuestra recuperación de memoria o bueno no por mucho pues nos dirigíamos a hacer la reconstrucción de los hechos de aquel dia.


	10. capitulo 9: nada es lo que parece

_CAPITULO 9: NADA ES COMO PARECE SER_

_A LA ESPERA DE LA MISION 8:00 AM (Santana)_

Todo estaba listo para la segunda excursión ya habíamos tratado de reconstruir los sucesos en aquella bodega y era hora de partir a la acción, minutos antes nos habían explicado que esta sería un poco más larga que las demás, constaba de 3 diferentes paradas estratégicas.

El comandante se mostraba muy sigiloso cuando supo que quinn y yo habíamos recuperado la memoria sumándole a esto los papeles y archivos que Emily trajo de la misión de rescate todo era más difícil de comprender, no teníamos más que medias verdades y un sospechoso proyecto de uno de los científicos más reconocidos de new york, algo era seguro… esto no iba a ser fácil y mucho menos agradable.

Con nuestros recuerdos frescos y un insaciable deseo de averiguar más nos preparamos para lo que sería una de las misiones más importantes y peligrosas en todo el tiempo que llevamos ejerciendo nuestra profesión de matonas a sueldo…ok tal vez matonas no, "agentes especiales". Algo que ayudaba a nuestra relajación era volver a tener a britt y a rachel de nuestro lado, pero esta felicidad duraba poco, hasta que cada una por alguna razón tenía que marcharse, quinn y yo volvimos a nuestra antigua habitación compartida donde pudimos atar algunos cabos y descubrir que algunos de los archivos no encajaban con los otros.

_5 minutos antes de partir…_

- deberías quedarte aquí – le dije a britt mirándola a los ojos

- porque no quieres que te acompañe?- dijo haciendo pucheros

- no es eso, pero no tengo buenos presentimientos de esta misión- dije mirando hacia el frente buscando a cierta persona con la que no he podido hablar desde lo de britt

- si tú vas yo voy, entiende mi lógica santana somos un equipo ahora o eso pienso yo, la verdad no es que sea muy útil pero puedo estar más pendiente lo prometo, si es porque aún no hablamos sobre los besos - la calle antes de que pudiera decir algo equivocado, y la mejor forma de callarla fue con un beso suave pero rápido- nada fue un error si eso es lo que crees y si somos un equipo, tengo que hablar con Emily, no me demorare estaré aquí antes de salir … y por cierto estamos juntas– dicho esto me dirigí hacia donde estaba ubicada Emily y sus amigas dejando a una muy impactada brittany atrás, cielos como adoraba su cara de duda existencial.

- perdón, Emily podemos hablar…por favor- dije mirando su cara, parecía serena, no como las de sus amigas

- claro san- dijo con media sonrisa, san? Me asusta que no se vea enojada..

-Emily yo siento no poder hablar contigo antes, enserio solo que todo se mezcló un poco- dije sin mirarla a los ojos, temía romperle el corazón, tenía volver a revivir el dolor que la hice sentir antes

- heyy, mírame- dijo levantando mi cara- no pasa nada, yo lo sabía solo que no quería verlo, no es tu culpa que yo sea una tonta por solo pensar que podíamos volver a donde quedamos- dijo con una mirada llena de dolor justo lo que yo más odiaba hacer sufrir a alguien…

- yo no sé qué decir- dije sin saber que hacer honestamente no era algo usual en mí siempre tenía un plan B

- no es necesario que digas nada, lo entiendo si?, pero eso no hace que me duele menos, asique te pediré espacio, lo que significa que no podremos ser amigas ni nada de eso, lo siento santana enserio que sí, seremos compañeras de trabajo por ahora- dijo tratando de hacer una promesa que me pareció injusta, si yo fuera ella me mandaría al demonio, digo lo de britt sucedió tan rápido y me absorbió por completo, y tampoco es como halla disimulado nada para ocultarlo de Emily - tienes razón, te daré tiempo pero no me alejare, eres demasiado importante para mi Emily y te quiero en mi vida- luego de decirlo, me sentí tan egoísta- si tú me quieres en la tuya claro está.

- tiempo- me abrazo y se alejó, pero fue como si se llevara un pedazo de mi corazón, era extraño pero últimamente lo extraño era usual y sentirme normal era extraño.

No tuve tiempo para nada, cuando regrese al lado de britt ya estábamos de salida, asique las únicas palabras que cruzamos fueron las necesarias, códigos, perímetros y cosas de la misión, todo salía a mi favor no estaba lista para continuar con el tema Emily/brittany, estaba enredada y no quería desconcentrarme y poner en peligro a britt que era mi compañera.

_**SALIDA DEL COMANDO 10:00 AM (quinn)**_

Como era de esperarse, Spencer me evito toda la mañana, la mejor forma de hablar con ella seria posiblemente cuando la misión acabase, además los mismos problemas que yo tenía los estaba tratando de solucionar santana, solo podía verla como trataba de darles a estas dos chicas lo que querían y lo que ella quería, supongo que se quedara con brittany, es algo de lógica así como yo tengo una absoluta preferencia por rachel y no es con Spencer este enamorada de mi como Emily de santana, yo creo que lo que la molesta es saber que la use de alguna forma.

- estas lista quinn- dijo rachel tocándome el hombro, mientras yo miraba a una santana confundida en el fondo

- sí que no es obvio, ya estoy lista para la acción rach- dije con media sonrisa y elevándola por los aires, la verdad era que si estaba más que lista para la acción.

- si pero esta vez tendremos más cuidado rubia- dijo juguetonamente aun en mis brazos – ahora bájame – con esto deposito un diminuto beso en mis labios.

Ya era hora de partir y esta vez iríamos por grupos, nosotras éramos el alfa, asique fue fácil dividirnos, en el vehículo íbamos santana y britt adelante y rachel y yo atrás.

- preparada rubia- dijo santana mirándome por el espejo retrovisor

- claro que sí, y tú?- pregunte sin mas

- claro, aunque se siente un poco raro- eso era verdad

No tuvimos tiempo para más charlas cuando ya estábamos en lima, todo era extrañamente tranquilo, no se veía a ningún infectado, deberíamos habernos cruzado con ellos en la entrada de lima pero no hay señales de movimiento lo que me resulta curioso y logra inquietar a santana

- que pasa Santi porque no hay muertos- dijo britt mirando hacia la ventana

- nose britt pero es mejor seguir y por favor ya ponte el traje bien- dijo santana haciendo caso omiso a nuestra presencia atrás y ayudando a su futura chica a colocarse bien el uniforme y así estar listas a cualquier imprevisto- listo, ves cómo es de sencillo y te queda muy sensual - dijo santana terminando de acomodar la máscara – resalta tus ojitos azules – termino tocando su nariz

- si pero no me gusta- dijo britt haciendo pucheros- me siento como acuaman- dijo britt y no pude evitar sonreír, antes de que santana dijera algo rachel nos interrumpió

- qué es eso!- dijo sin mover ni un musculo y con su mirada fija en el frente, con la situación de britt santana y yo estábamos pendientes de ella y no del camino

- Carajo- dijo santana y agarro nuestro comunicador- como carajos se procede con algo así, no es normal!- dijo santana al comunicador, de inmediato obtuvo respuesta

- tienes razón no es normal, solo detén el vehículo, esperaremos al comandante, el pasara al frente- dijo Emily del otro lado del comunicador

Mientras esperábamos al comandante una fila interminable de infectados se encontraba al frente de nosotros, observándonos pero no era usual, ellos nunca se agrupaban y mucho menos se quedaban quietos tanto tiempo

- britt escúchame, no quiero que salgas del vehículo sin mí, si algo pasa trata de volver al vehículo o buscar a quinn y en el peor de los casos rachel.

- pero Santi- dijo britt desconcertada y no era la única rach y yo también estábamos en el mismo estado- no discutas conmigo brittany esto es enserio promételo ya!- dijo santana seria

- está bien lo prometo- dijo brittany con miedo- quinn llevamos 15 minutos esperando al comandante, nosotros no nos movemos y esas cosas tampoco tenemos que salir de aquí algo paso y no creo que sea bueno- dijo santana mirando al frente con el volante apretado

- tienes razón, esto es extraño pero nose algo no anda bien, es peligroso- dije mirando a rachel

- promete lo mismo que britt- dije mirando a rachel- es importante que uds estén seguras, por lo menos para nosotras- dije sin aliento, algo andaba mal muy mal

- lo prometo, esto ya me tiene nerviosa- dijo rachel hiperventilando

- Emily, como van las cosas con uds- dijo santana

- bien, siguen sin moverse y nosotras vamos a salir los cazaremos antes de que nos den caza a todos, además el comandante perdió contacto con todos, estamos solas fíjate bien santana solo somos nosotras el resto de vehículos venían con el comandante- escuche a santana maldecir por lo bajo pero guardar la compostura por britt y rachel que eran las novatas- dámelo- exigí a santana

- Emily soy quinn, acerquen el vehículo al nuestro, tenemos mejor panorama y de aquí saldremos- dije mirando a rachel y notando como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba- tranquila cariño- dije frotando su hombro

- listo y ahora- Emily ya estaba al lado de nosotras con hanna, aria y Spencer

No tuvimos tiempo de nada, los infectados estaban en movimiento hacia nosotras, corrían como era eso posible, todo era tan extraño – SANTANA- grite para que reaccionara, le hice señales a Emily para que arrancáramos el vehículo, tendríamos que hacer algo eso es seguro pero no ahora, lo principal era buscar un lugar para pensar con calma, al intentar devolvernos, otro grupo de infectados nos bloquearon el paso

- Emily, vamos a la escuela, de ahí trazaremos el plan, tratemos de perderlos- dije mirando a santana mientras conducía hacia la escuela, tal como lo pensé los infectados eran rápidos pero no muy hábiles para la persecución llegamos la escuela y aparcamos detrás de unos árboles para no levantar sospechas.

La calma era algo que no estaba en nuestro vocabulario en ese momento.

-britt, rachel vallan con quinn, entren al salón principal – dijo santana autoritaria

-NOO, A DONDE VAS TÚ- dijo brittany histérica

- voy por las demás, ellas si son nuevas en esta ciudad, brittany por favor solo ve- dijo santana depositando tiernos besos en sus labios- te prometo estar ahí esperare aquí no pasara nada- dijo santana dándole más besos y sonriéndole a britt para calmarla y darle seguridad.

- no es por nada pero mejor vamos ya, alguien tiene que asegurar el colegio- dije sin querer sonar molesta pero teníamos que actuar rápido.

Tome a rachel de la mano y juntas entramos, revisamos rápidamente el perímetro y buscamos un salón principal y fácil de encontrar por santana, habíamos repartido varios comunicadores entre nosotras por seguridad

- como va todo santana-

- tranquila rubia, no las siguieron, tomaron otro camino por eso la demora, ya vamos para halla-

A los pocos segundos ya todas estábamos reunidas en lo que parecía ser la sala de profesores más macabra que jamás hubiéramos visto.

- tenemos poco tiempo para buscar soluciones- dijo aria

- solo hay que trazar una ruta para volver- dijo Spencer

- no, algo grave pasa aquí, como dijo Emily o damos caza o esperamos que ellos nos den caza a todas- dijo hanna apoyando muy sospechosamente a Emily y tomando su mano en forma de apoyo.

- estoy de acuerdo, hay que descubrir que pasa, esto no es normal, hay que hacerlo por la gente que cree estar segura en la base- dijo santana dando vueltas y mirando por las ventanas

- tenemos el equipo quinn- dijo Emily

- y que pretendes hacer, salir con una pistola y acabarlos a todos?- dijo molesta rachel, era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la situación

- todo esto tiene que ver con lo que encontramos en la bodega, lo mejor será volver ahí y si tengo que abrir paso a tiros lo are, no podemos acabar con todos pero podemos intentar buscar respuestas- dijo Emily pensativa

- y tratar de salir con vida pero eso no es tan importante - dijo sarcásticamente hanna

Tardamos unos minutos en organizar todo lo necesario para nuestra nueva misión de paso, entrar, matar, buscar, encontrar y salir, era todo lo que teníamos que hacer pero cada una de nosotras sabía que no iba a ser así de fácil, aparte a rachel del grupo…

- tienes que ser fuerte, necesito tu apoyo, no puedo cuidarte siempre por más que quisiera- dije tomándola de las manos

- lose quinn, estaré atenta lo prometo, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda y tratare de no morir- dijo en broma pero vi el miedo en sus ojos

- ha ha que graciosa, te acabo de encontrar rachel, te he buscado por años y ahora estas aquí y me correspondes, te quiero y parece pronto para decirlo pero es lo que siento sin duda, quiero compartir más cosas contigo entiendes? asique no juegues con tu muerte, nadie morirá hoy – dije tratando de convencerme de la última parte.

- como pretendes cerrar el trato rubia- dijo muy cerca de mi boca- también te quiero quinn es tan extraño- dijo y solo me beso.


	11. capitulo 10: a jugar!

_**CAPITULO 10: A JUGAR**_

_**PARA QUE ALGO FUNCIONE TIENES QUE HACERLO TU MISMO! ( britt )**_

Era frustrante sentirme inútil y obsoleta en este tipo de situaciones, es cierto a veces soy un poco tonta y digo cosas sin pensar pero en el fondo siempre luchó contra eso!

No me gusta depender tanto de santana, detesto no hacerla sentir segura en mi compañía y que en vez de mi recurra a Emily, ella es más sensata y estratega… hasta más inteligente en cosas de guerra, yo odio todo esto, pero eso va a cambiar por ella y por mí, no siempre puedes ser una ovejita buscando apoyo ya una vez me había propuesto ser más fuerte pero luego encontré a santana y su sobreprotección me afecto dejando salir a la indefensa brittany otra vez, pero no más… no es justo!

- qué pasa contigo britt?- pregunto santana sentándose al frente mío

- nada, solo ve y termina tu genial estrategia con Emily- dije sin mirarla

- asique de eso se trata, cariño por favor…- dijo tratando de encontrarse con mis ojos

- sabes que no importa, concentrémonos en esto santana, si?- dije mirándola fríamente, me molestaba el hecho de que compartiera tanto tiempo con Emily con esto de las estrategias pero más me molestaba sentirme vulnerable- no es momento para flaquear san – le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al baño que se encontraba en la habitación, dejando a una santana con la palabra en la boca.

Luego de un rato escuche golpes en la puerta del baño en donde me había encerrado ya hace más de media hora.. – britt? Puedes abrirme? – susurro santana a través de la puerta, mierda su vos era delicada y dulce y como no abrirle? – qué pasa? – pregunte abriendo un poco la puerta, y no se como pero santana logro pasar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas – brittany que haces encerrada aquí? - me pregunto curiosa

-nada- respondí mirándome al espejo – solo me preparo – dije mirándola a través del espejo

- okay, tiene sentido – dijo mirándome – solo no quiero que te enojes conmigo si? Aunque lo admito es demasiado sexy…- esto lo dijo sin pensar creo, pues al momento de decirlo se colocó roja como un tomate

- con que sexy – no pude evitar mencionarlo es algo que no se repite todos los días y con mi comentario logre apenarla aún mas

- eeeee, claro britt, digo tu actitud ruda es algo único, pero por favor no te molestes conmigo por trazar una estrategia con Emily entiende que para esto estamos aquí, nosotros somos escuadrones si entiendes? – Avanzo para quedar a mi lado – tienes que tener paciencia y confiar en mí, así como llegado el momento yo confiare en ti – dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios – ahora sal de aquí, ya es hora -

- TODAS LISTAS – grito santana – SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA! ES HORA!

Habíamos pasado la peor de las noches, todo era más macabro sin la luz del día, me sentía asustada a pesar de no habernos encontrado, los zombies de noche se paseaban con un poco de más energía, podíamos sentirlos afuera del salón, caminando por los pasillos y la sensación era aterradora, sin hacer ruido me acerque a santana ella al sentir mi presencia me arrullo en sus brazos, necesitaba sentirme segura antes de poder dejar claro lo contrario, estaba en duelo por mis propias decisiones pero el miedo le gano fácilmente a mi convicción y la oscuridad no ayudaba a que encontrara las fuerzas que necesitaba, no falta decir que esa noche dormí sujeta a santana.

- shhh, tranquila B, todo va a salir bien duerme- dijo santana con un hilo de voz antes de perder la conciencia por el cansancio, fueron sus únicas palabras de esa noche.

Rachel como siempre me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Britt, muévete escoge tu arma y vamos! – dijo rachel nerviosa con un rifle en su mano y varios cartuchos de balas alrededor de sus cuerpo parecía una pitufo terrorista, me pregunto si habría de esos en la aldea…

- si dame un segundo- mire a mi alrededor y pude notar a aria con un par de pistolas de alto alcance, a Spencer con un fusil, hanna con una escopeta y Emily con unos cuchillos o espadas un poco extrañas, santana tenía una especie de machetes y quinn un par de cuchillos, digo cuchillo porque no sé cómo se llaman, en realidad no sabía cómo llamar a todo lo que las chicas tenían en las manos, maldita inteligencia la que me gasto pero una cosa es segura y es que santana quinn y Emily con esas armas parecen más aterradores que las demás con las pistolas – agarre un par de pistolas – estoy lista - rachel me extendió un boso lleno de municiones.- bien ahora si estas lista- dijo con una sonrisa.

_**HORA DE LA VERDAD 7:00 AM (santana)**_

Guardamos silencia cuando nos encontramos todas para enfrentar una nueva amenaza? Era claro que era nueva, los zombies parecían más coordinados y aunque lo vi en la mirada de Emily cuando se lo dije yo también guarde la compostura por el resto del grupo, sin embargo a lo lejos esta quinn diciéndole cosas a la enana parecía preocupada, britt estaba en una esquina de la habitación mirando con cuidado a las cosas que se encontraban afuera, la verdad es que no quería que ella estuviera aquí parecía tan frágil la miro con miedo y a ella parece molestarle mi preocupación…

Mas a la derecha se encontraban hanna y Emily últimamente hanna ha estado más pendiente de Emily que nunca debe ser por lo mal que la está pasando desde que recupere la memoria o esperen ataque de culpa en 3,2,1…. Trato de acercarme para escuchar de que tanto hablan me da curiosidad parece egocéntrico creer que Emily esta así por mí pero si es así le debo otra disculpa o algo enserio que esa chica se merece lo mejor.

- nerviosa? – pregunta hanna como buscado conversación

- un poco, pero es normal todo pasara en un momento tenemos que encontrarle solución a esto ya- dijo Emily con la mirada perdida

- todo saldrá bien, te cubriré la espalda-

-lose eres una gran amiga, yo cubriré la tuya- Emily parecía segura

- claro- pero la mirada de hanna era extraña, la miraba con adoración pero no adoración romántica sino como si Emily fuera una especie de familia la mirada era muy maternal o por lo menos eso es lo que parece.

- CHICAS – llamo Spencer a todas

- qué pasa?- pregunto hanna – aparte de que estamos rodeadas por muertos claro!

- tenemos que salir ya, cada vez hay más infectados- aria apoyaba a Spencer

- britt vamos!- dije en vos un poco más alta para que brittany me prestara atención

- ya saben cómo vamos a ir no?- dijo Emily

- es necesario separarnos?- pregunto rachel

- al principio no pero será algo que sucederá cuando divisemos la bodega- respondió quinn en estado autómata

Salimos rápidamente del colegio, los pasillos poco a poco se llenaban de infectados, no los veía como siempre, torpes buscando carne, no esta vez estaban calmados, caminaban con más facilidad y nos seguían sin apuros…. Logramos salir y divisar los carros cuando….

-AHHHHHHHHHH- era el grito de britt, enseguida voltee mi cabeza en su dirección lo que vi parecía irreal, había por lo menos unos 100 infectados corriendo hacia nosotras, ESTABAN CORRIENDO definitivamente algo no era normal.

- SPENCER, RACHEL, BRITTANY Y ARIA VALLAN A LOS VEHICULOS – grite empujando a britt en su dirección

- ES HORA DE JUGAR- le grite a quinn para que me escuchara desde donde estaba.

- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- dijo Emily al ver que quinn y yo estábamos paradas esperando a los infectados

- solo vamos a jugar em, te quedas o te vas?- dijo quinn

- yo entro- dijo hanna, nuestras armas eran bastante relativas eran cuchillos de diferentes filos, nos gustaba la sangre pura, las armas eran para los miedosos y rápidamente hanna saco una especie de cuchillo y una pistola de alto alcance para entregar su escopeta a aria, una escopeta en esta situación no servía de mucho la verdad.

- SPENCER, ARIA, DIVIDANCE Y CADA UNA VALLA O CON BRITT O CON RACHEL, QUE ELLAS ESTEN AL VOLANTE Y UDS DE FRANCOTIRADORAS- grito Emily

Cada vez estaban más cerca de nosotras, pero a medida que se iban acercando iban aligerando el paso, cuando por fin pararon estábamos a unos 10 metros de distancia unos de otros.

- QUE NO QUIEREN VENIR A JUGAR CON SU TIA SAN? - dije en vos burlona, lo último que escuche fue el grito de uno de los infectados, era hora de jugar!


	12. capitulo 11 : RAPIDO, AGIL, FUERTE

**Hola a todos, de nuevo paso a saludar y a agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo la historia, agradecer a todos los que comentan y que lo sigan haciendo siempre es bueno contar con el apoyo y las opiniones de los demás, saludos.**

**CAPITULO 11: RAPIDO, AGIL, FUERTE**

_**POV santana!**_

Todo paso muy rápido, lo último que grite no sorprendió mucho a quinn, Emily y hanna que me miraban como si yo estuviera loca, pero siendo honestos alguien tenía que darles confianza asique se las di de la manera más extraña, porque así es como santana lo hace.

- quinn ve con hanna y yo con Emily – dije

- nos discriminas por ser rubias! – dijo hanna caminando con quinn

- concéntrense! – dijo Emily luego de soltar una risita

- hagámoslo interesante- dije alargando la conversación mientras los infectados seguían mirándonos

- RACHEL, ME CONTARON QUE ANTES CANTABAS, ES VERDAD ESO?- grite a mis espaldas

- si pero que tiene que ver eso con los infectados!- dijo rachel asomando su cabeza por la ventana del vehículo

-CANTANOS UNA CANCION DE ACUERDO A LA SITUACION!- grite y quinn sonrió

- sería interesante- dijo quinn

- TRATA CON UNA DE METALICA! EN EL ESTUCHE ESTA EL DISCO CONECTA LOS ALTAVOCES- grito hanna! – qué? La ocasión lo amerita que hagan un dueto – dijo hanna al ver nuestra cara de asombro.

- que esperan malditos- grite mientras sacaba una navaja de mi bolsillo, la tire contra la multitud dándole muerte a un infectado, el cuchillo taladro en la cabeza de este, todas me miraron con la boca abierta – excelente puntería san!- escuche gritar a britt…. O si la canción había empezado!

El infectado volvió a gritar y esta vez me hizo sentir algo de temor, no era normal que el gritara y todos los demás nos miraran fijamente, voltee a mirar a britt por última vez para toparme con una multitud de zombies corriendo hacia nosotras… mierda esto sí que no era normal.

_**All Nightmare Long (sonando)**_

-EXCELENTE CANCION HANNA- grite esperando que los muertos llegaran a nosotras, pensándolo bien ellos no estaban tan cerca

No hubo tiempo para respuestas, hanna y quinn se encontraban dándole caza a cientos de infectados, hanna con su pistolita dando tiros y sorprendiendo con sus gran puntería al igual que aria y Spencer desde los vehículos.

Decidimos marcar un perímetro para evitar que los muertos se acercaran a los autos en donde quinn y yo guardábamos nuestros más valiosos tesoros.

Emily estaba a mi espalda dándole certeros cortes a los muertos en la cabeza, vi como clavo su arma en la cabeza de uno con tanta fuerza que lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarla y darle una fuerte patada a este para sacarla

- CAMBIO!... QUINN VAMOS- le grite para llamar su atención

Quinn empezó a correr directamente en mi dirección saltando con la ayuda de unos cuerpos por encima de otro par de infectados clavando sus espadas en las cabezas mientras pasaba, cuando ella toco el suelo también lo hicieron los cuerpos sin vida de los infectados, esto era una masacre al son de metallica!

Abrimos paso entre los muertos con quinn, lance mi machete a la cabeza de un infectado cuando oí decir a britt que se dirigía hacia nosotras corriendo, cayó al suelo muerto mientras con mis propias manos desnucaba a otro que se interponía en mi camino, cuando estuve a la altura del muerto saque mi arma de su cabeza y seguí golpeando y descabezando muertos sin compasión, tenía la cara salpicada de sangre lo que daba más morbo a la escena, quinn seguía tirando golpes y saltando entre ellos, siempre había tenido esta habilidad con las maniobras aéreas aun sin nuestras habilidades especiales algunas veces se impulsaba con las cabezas de los mismos zombies, era algo realmente interesante de ver.

Emily jugaba con sus cuchillitos (parecidos a los de Elektra) los movía con tal gracia que sin darse cuenta los muertos caían a sus pies, hanna no era menos corría entre los muertos simulando estar en una misión terrorista, se agachaba y golpeaba a los muertos en la cabeza, vi que a uno lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que callo arrodillado y con la boca abierta, ella no tuvo compasión y metió su arma en ella y disparo dejando sesos regados por toda la carretera…

Poco a poco y con la ayuda de Spencer y Aria desde lejos terminamos con todos, pero sabíamos que no eran el 100% de los infectados que había en lima, por alguna razón este grupo aunque era grande, parecía estar haciendo el trabajo de distracción…

Lentamente fuimos acercándonos al auto – espera- dijo quinn largándome un pedazo de trapo que ella recién había usado- límpiate, no querrás asustar a britt – dijo con una sonrisa

Me limpie la cara y los brazos, luego limpie mis armas para poder depositarlas en su lugar, mi espalda.

- VAMOS AHORA A LA BODEGA- grito quinn dirigiéndose al auto con Spencer y Emily

- vamos ahora o esperamos mas zombies tía san? – dijo hanna en tono de burla mientras levantaba sus dos cejas para darle sentido a la broma.

- hasta las tías más dedicadas tienen que descansar – dije mirando a britt – hola - dije suavemente

- hola – dijo con una sonrisa cálida, que se borró rápidamente de su cara y no sé porque - vamos!

- si claro – ya en el auto aria estaba asombrada por la habilidad que teníamos quinn y yo al matar esas cosas- fue fabuloso lo único que veía era zombies caer a sus pies, además de ver a quinn saltando por los cielos un par de veces- decía aria

- quinn y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento muy arduo, no es gran cosa uds también estuvieron impresionantes - dije con rubor en mis mejillas, sabía que era buena pero no me gustaba que me lo dijeran directamente!

- peleas realmente bien – dijo britt por primera vez en todos los 5 minutos que llevábamos de camino – gracias- dije aún más colorada

- llegamos – dijo quinn por el comunicador – y ahora?

Esa era la cuestión ahora que íbamos a hacer? No tuve el suficiente tiempo para pensar pues un fuerte golpe hizo mover todo el vehículo –QUE CARAJOS – dije buscando el motivo del estruendo

- SANTANA LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO NO TE VA A GUSTAR – dijo hanna mirando hacia atrás

- que pasa! – dije mirando hacia su dirección sin excito alguno…

- SANTANA BAJEN DEL VEHICULO- dijo quinn desesperada, y ahí fue cuando lo vi, era un infectado más grande que lo normal, tenía en su mano una gran hacha, y una máscara en su cabeza…

- eso es … un carnicero?- dijo britt temblando

- HANNA MIRAME- le dije tomando su cara – SIGAN EL CAMINO, NO MIREN ATRÁS YO LAS ENCONTRARE LUEGO- dije mirando a britt

- QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO? – dijo britt al verme dispuesta a salir del vehículo

- SALVO TU LINDO TRASERO – dije con media sonrisa y arrogancia

- pero pero pero pero- britt estaba en shock

- nada de peros B, no te diré nada en especial porque sé que te veré de nuevo- dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios a traves de la ventana, el zombie carnicero que extrañamente era más alto que ese chico finn, me esperaba o eso parecía!

- ARRANCA HANNA- grite- QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! – le dije a quinn que estaba a mi lado

- no creerás santana que iba a dejarte- dijo con tranquilidad cruzando sus brazos y levantando su ceja

- no me preocupa enfrentar esto sola, me preocupa QUE ELLAS ENFRENTEN LO QUE SEA QUE SE ENCUENTRE EN LA BODEGA SIN TI! – dije alterándome con forme decía las palabras

- que eres ciega o mensa? – dijo quinn – Emily y su grupo son tan buenas como nosotras, están bien, mírame estoy relajada y rachel va en ese auto, sigue mi ejemplo- por un momento nos habíamos perdido en la conversación olvidando al gigante fenómeno que estaba en frente nuestro

- MIERDA SIGUE AQUÍ!- dije a quinn – Pensé que ignorándolo se iría – dije mirándolo y quinn riéndose

- no creo que tenga esas intenciones!- dijo quinn sin parar de reír

- en fin… será igual que los anteriores o más inteligente? - pregunte

- nose pero no perdemos nada probando- dijo quinn con un dedo en su mandíbula – OYE QUE QUIERES?- grito quinn

- AGGGG- fue lo único que salió de su garganta muerta

- eso responde tu pregunta san? – dijo quinn

No tuve tiempo de responderle pues el sujeto muerto estaba ya estaba cortando la poca distancia que habia entre nosotros

- QUINN NO SON NI LAS 10 Y YA HEMOS SIDO PERSEGUIDAS POR MUERTOS DOS VECES!

- quieres quejarte o acabar con esto- dijo quinn sacando una pistola, dio 3 tiros certeros en su cabeza, sin resultados, el sujeto seguía corriendo con su gran hacha

- bien eso no funciono, ahora qué?- dijo quinn

-tengo un nuevo plan – dije con calma - CORRER- grite saltando hacia las calles evitar ser alcanzada, mientras quinn corría a mi lado, llegado un punto decidimos separarnos para distraer al sujeto…definitivamente íbamos a pelear, no éramos unas cobardes.

Llegamos a un punto donde quinn y yo tirabamos golpes, machetazos y tiros y ese maldito sujeto ni se inmutaba. Y ni decir de sus ataques, a pesar de tener un gran tamaño la habilidad con su hacha era impresionante y aunque pareciera raro también tenía buenos reflejos pues esquivaba a la perfección todos los golpes que estábamos propinándole.

En uno de sus movimientos logro alcanzar a quinn con la parte posterior de la misma enviándola por los aires hacia uno de los carros que se encontraban en la calle, ver a quinn caer me causo impresión y más cuando lo siguiente que escuche fue el grito devastador de quinn cuando cayó encima de ese auto…

- MALDITA SEA- dije dirigiéndome rápidamente hacia él y mutilando una de sus manos, el maldito trato de golpearme pero predije su golpe y me deslice para atacar su pierna, utilice mis dos machetes para cortarlo fuertemente y este quedo por decirlo de alguna manera cojo… hice lo mismo con su otra pierna recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estómago; resistí el dolor con tal de acabar con eso de una vez por todas, el moustro callo arrodillado frente a mí, dejándome a una altura algo buena su cabeza que no dude en mutilarla… el cuerpo del carnicero callo inerte frente a mí con su cabeza a metros de distancia, observe a quinn que venía agarrándose un brazo

- termino – dije con seguridad – estas bien?- pregunte

- si pero creo que tu no- miro mi estómago – solo fue un golpe, nada más- trate de quitarle importancia

- santana estas tirada en el suelo- dijo, aunque yo no lo había notado claramente - déjame ayudarte- me levanto con cuidado

- auch!- grite tocándome el estómago, y mirando mi mano horrorizada la cual estaba manchada de sangre

- creo que no es un golpe cualquiera- dijo quinn despacio- te golpeo con la hoja del hacha! –san?...SANTANA NO CIERRES LOS OJOS- tarde quinn muy tarde…


End file.
